Until We're Heroes
by BlueManiac359
Summary: The mountain is known for a lot of disappearances, and death, but when nine friends decide to return for a reunion, they may finally come up with the answers to the mystery.
1. Reminiscing

**A/N So I know I've got enough stories going on, but this plot bunny decided to come at me with a vengeance never before seen, and those of my discord only enforced the idea, by helping me with character placement.**

**So first off: which character is which in this story, and note, I'm changing a few this, including interactions, which characters go where with what I think their personalities will lead them to do.**

**Their interactions and overall dialogue will change along with other things. Until Dawn will just act as a backbone for this story.**

**For more information check out my blog at **

_**Warning there may be somethings that are sensitive to some people.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised**_

**Reminiscing**

Jirou is alone for the last legs of the bus ride that will bring her right back to the lodge that almost ruined relationships between all of her friends. In her lap is her cell phone with a report done to acknowledge the disappearance of two good friends.

She looks out the window at the brewing snow storm and wishes for nothing more than to go back and change what happened.

_ONE YEAR AGO_

_They were in the kitchen when it started. The oldest Todoroki sibling had rolled up the sleeves of his red sweatshirt showing off the tattoos he recently got done. His recently dyed hair sticking out from underneath his red knit hat._

_As the others gathered around to marvel at the red and blue shapes crawling up his arms like flames. His other two siblings are making sure to comfort their brother after what happened before they came up to the lodge. When his sister hears the others commenting on tattoos, she turns and sees the varying shades of colors covering his arms._

_"Touya, Did you seriously get tattoos?" She inquires, placing a gentle touch on her younger brother's shoulder before confronting the other. The oldest leaves the group that surrounds him and stands in front of his sister._

_"Yeah, what of it?" he says going to pick at his nails acting bored._

_"What of it? Touya, father is already mad at you for dying your hair black, do you really need to gain more of his ire by marking your skin with ink?"_

_"The only reason it irks him Fuyumi, is because the media will no longer be focused on him or his ''productions''."_

_"Those will stay with you for the rest of your life!" She shouts as she points to his arms._

_"Yeah, well so will scars." He responds right back and the silence is even more deafening than the shouting Fuyumi did moments before. Fuyumi leaves after that, passing by the the window of the kitchen showing that she forgot a coat. Touya smacks his head before looking at his two younger brother and seeing the youngest with a downcast look cross his face._

_"I'll be back." is all he says as he goes after her. Those left behind didn't know what to do, but knew that the two had to work it out on their own. As the hours start ticking away the youngest of the three, Shouto moves to go after them. The others stop him, and decide to wait for them to come back._

_By dawn they know something is wrong and call the police from the land line. __Yaoyorozu Momo is left to comfort Todoroki Shouto along side Ochako Uraraka and Iida Tenya. The others travel down the mountain to give statements and explain what happened. After giving his statement Bakugou Katsuki surprisingly goes to comfort the distraught sibling and even goes as far as explaining to the police what was the driving force of the argument. _

Jirou is brought out of her musings by the bus stopping at the gates of Blackwood Pines with a dark figure standing under it. Upon exiting the bus she finds that it is just Iida who waves as he sees her approach. She pulls her black winter jacket tighter around her frame. The earbuds are slipped out of her and hung over her shoulders.

"hey Iida, been waiting long?" she asks as they begin walking.

"No in fact I was just waiting for everyone to arrive before making my own way up the mountain, you were the last one to show up." He explains as they come to a locked gate with a note tied to the chains. As Iida stops to read the note Jirou gets the gist of it and begins scaling the wall.

"Jirou it looks like we'll-"

"You coming Iida?" She interrupts from the other side of the gate and begins moving, cause if nothing else she can call the tram down and have it waiting for them

As he approaches the lift station he comes across a sign that speaks of. Before she gets to the station though she stops to inspect a sign off to the side.

_"INDIGENOUS PEOPLE AND BUTTERFLY PROPHECIES"_

_Tribes who once lived in these mountains believed that butterflies carried _

_dreams and prophecies of possible futures._

_The color of the butterfly indicated the nature of the prophecy_

_DEATH: Black butterflies prophesied the dreamer's death_

_DANGER: Red butterflies warned of dangerous events_

_LOSS: Brown butterflies foretold of tragedy affecting friends_

_GUIDANCE: Yellow butterflies offered visions to help and __guide_

_FORTUNE: White butterflies brought dreams of luck and good fortune_

Backing away from the sign she finds a wooden cylinder carved into some kind of creature. The only color visible on it is yellow dye. She turns the the piece over and comes finds a hole carved into a butterfly on the back.

The moment she sees the hole her vision blurs and instead of seeing the well lit sign she finds himself looking at a pile of wood with a bird landing on top. only to fly away seconds later because Iida stands up with a snowball in hand.

She snaps to as her shoulder is shaken and finds herself in front of the sign with Iida beside her. She looks back at the totem and quickly sets the piece back down, looking again at the sign to find that yellow means guidance. Hoping to forget the whole thing the two leave to head up to the lift station, Where they find the map of the area painted in red saying _"THE PAST IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL"_

Jirou seeks the light coming from the station and finds a backpack outside on a bench from the ringing of a phone and decides to leave it in favor of privacy. At that exact moment a gun shot rings out through the area. Jirou looks around the area for where it may have come from when Iida approaches. "Do you know where that came from?"

"Hmm. If I'm correct there should be a shooting rang behind here, and Kirishima arrived a few moments before you so, I believe it could be him back there."

"Thanks I'm gonna go check it out, if I scream you'll know it wasn't Kirishima."

As she walks around the station She does in fact find Kirishima at shooting range taking out hanging sand bags and glass bottles. Jirou walks up right beside him. "Hey, nice shooting Tex."

"Thanks Jirou, did you make it up ok?"

"Yeah it was alright, but I think the lift is coming so we you should probably pack up."

"I guess I see you're point. No sense in having Iida come looking for us." With that being said Kirishima still has time to look around the lift station to find some weird ass things like a poster advertising an old hotel/sanitarium as well as a small security TV showing a bathroom before switching to the outside of the building their in.

"Hey Iida, the TV back there was acting pretty strange, It showed what looked like a bathroom for just a few seconds." Iida leaves the spot by the railing to check it out, but the image of just outside the lift stop never changes.

Upon entering the lift, They swap stories. Iida brings up the first time they met, how one male in their class kept strap snapping someone's bra, and was switched with him for a seat of front. after moving to the seat where the boy with the dyed afro sat, he met Shouto.

Kirishima's story is a little more exciting, where he was at try-outs for stunt doubles, and as he was leaving he met the heterochromic male.

* * *

Ochako sits at the top of the lift and and holds a snowball in hand. her fingers have gone numb awhile ago, but after hearing the lift moving she decided to get into position. It takes about ten extra minutes before the door finally opens and the snowball is let loose.

It nails Iida on the shoulder. "Bulls-eye!"

Kirishima laughs, "Dude, she got you good!" and with that makes his own snowball and gives it to Iida, "You gotta retaliate man. It's the law of the game."

Iida does and before the snowball hits Ochako jumps over the railing and ducks down. "You'll have to try harder than that."

As Iida goes to follow he is once again hit by a snowball, and the guilty party is none other than Kirishima. "Rule number 2, there are no friends." and Kirishima also jumps over the railing, and ducks behind a wood pile.

"Hey Jirou you gonna join in or not?" He asks before ducking down to avoid a snowball thrown by Ochako. Iida looks at the female for an answer and jirou hands off a snowball, "No, I think I'm going to go and look for Momo. I'll meet you guys at the lodge, have fun with your game." and with that she heads off towards the lodge. and continue their game the three do. They are shortly joined by Kaminari who makes his appearance known by getting Ochako in the back of the head.

At one point of the fight Kirishima sneaks around the two and creeps towards Iida's back, while Kaminari does the same to Ochako. Both waiting for the right moment to push the two into each other. Iida ends up pin her down. The two seem lost for a moment just laying there with Ochako in the snow and the two companions ruin the moment by making kissing noises. Ochako manages to roll the two over and is now straddling his lap. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"Oh nothing much, we were just thinking about meeting up with Ashido to give you guys some privacy." Kirishima laughs as Ochako pushes herself off and to her feet. "

"There is nothing going on, and I think it's a good idea to head up to the lodge before we all freeze." She defends and begins walking towards the path Jirou went on before.

Iida looks towards the red head and blond, "Why must you two be like this?"

"I don't know what you mean man, we're just trying to help you get the girl." Kirishima defends with a smile.

"Please don't, if I wish to ask Ochako out, I will find a way that wouldn't embarrass us."

"I don't know man, I think she totally digs the whole class president thing" Kirishima points out

"What ever you say Kirishima."

With that the two jog to catch up with Uraraka and run into a laughing Kaminari and two embarrassed girls

* * *

Jirou manages to catch up to Momo just as she makes it to the covered bridge halfway to the lodge.

"So what do you think everyone's been up to until now?" Momo inquires as they begin crossing the bridge.

"I don't know, but~"

"EEERRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHH" both girls scream as Kaminari jumps down from above. The blond laughs at the shock written across the faces of the females.

"Oh man that was great." The blond says with mirth in his tone. "I wish I had recorded that, just to enjoy the looks on your faces later."

"DENKI!" Jirou shouts at him, gunning to get a good punch in.

"Come on guys, it was great, and you know it. I mean, what's a few jokes between friends who haven't seen each other in awhile? I mean, with the woods being this spooky, it just felt right to try and scare someone." Kaminari defends.

"Seriously, I really want to punch you right now." Jirou admits, as she holds up a fist.

Kaminari jumps back a bit and moves closer to Yaoyorozu. "Come on Jirou, don't be like that, it was only in good fun."

"Alright fine, but I'm just going to lay it out for you otherwise this weekend is going to suck. Everyone knows that this is awkward, and it'd be better if we don't play to the mood of the night, Okay?" Jirou says with a quirk of her brow.

"I shall try to keep that in mind?" The blond says as his stance gets more relaxed, and Yaoyorozu can't help but joke, "Are you two going to make out now? Because I can leave."

Kaminari seeing an opportunity cuts into whatever Jirou was going to say. As he speaks he crosses his arms over his chest before straightening them out and having on on his temple and the other on the elbow. His legs shifting side to side. "Oh my God totally, we're sooooo gonna make out!" He says in what could only be an impression of a valley girl voice.

"But naw, I'm going to check back down by the cable car, See ya!" and with that Kaminari begins running back the way they came.

"Well, shall we get moving again?" Momo asks as she grabs her bags, and Jirou nods copying the action. "Might as well I suppose."

AS they make their way up the path they hear laughter and find their friend Ashido up above looking through a view finder. Laughing at whatever she is seeing. Jirou calls out to her. "Hey Ashido, what's so funny?"

The blonde looks down, and Jirou questions how she's not freezing in her outrageous outfit, but keeps quiet as she answers. "I'm just watching the snowball fight." And with that she turns the device towards the other two. "Come have a look.

When they peer through the scope in the direction of the lift station, they can see the fight and Jirou witnesses the moment from the totem, bringing it up to the two.

"Oh man, that's really weird. Do you think if we find some freaky totem pieces we'll be able to see the future?" Ashido inquires bouncing in the excitement of the possible.

"I don't know." Is all Jirou can provide.

**A/N The original plan was for me to include Chisaki as Dr. Hill, but seeing how that will be difficult, I'll save that for the end of the story. If you read this on AO3 you'll be able to see some screenshot redraws done by my twin, but I can only leave the link to the Tumblr page here.**

**Tumblr name: until-im-a-hero**


	2. Secrets - Nine Hours Remain

**A/N For those who haven't seen the tumblr, or just weren't aware of it. I shall provide a list of the characters here, so that you are aware of who goes with who when they split up later.**

**Beth - Todoroki Touya (Dabi)**

**Hannah - Todoroki Fuyumi**

**Josh - Todoroki Shouto/Bakugou Katsuki**

**Mike - Iida Tenya**

**Chris - Kirishima Eijiro**

**Matt - Jirou Kyoka**

**Sam - Kaminari Denki**

**Jess - Uraraka Ochako**

**Ashley - Ashido Mina**

**Emily - Yaoyorozu Momo**

**More to be revealed when the time arises.**

_**Warning there **__**may be somethings that are sensitive to some people.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised**_

**Secrets - Nine Hours ****Remain**

Bakugou Katsuki was the first at the lodge and was busy trying to find a way in. From what he's been able to find the door locks are iced and all the other doors had the same problem. He hears someone approach and turns just in time to see his friend Kirishima.

"Hey man everything ok?" the red head asks and leans in close to see two modified paperclips stuck in the ice of the lock.

"What do you think Shitty Hair, that two toned bastard ain't here yet with the keys, and even if he were, the fucking locks are frozen, so even with the key, we'd still be locked out." Bakugou says as he backs away from the door and pulls his jacket closer around his body.

"Well, what if we don't use a door? There's gotta be a window we can slip through." Kirishima suggests as he leans out of the archway to see if there's such a window up front.

"Are you fucking serious about breaking into the Todoroki lodge?" The blond inquires as he steps away from the door to stare at his friend.

"Well yeah, and when Todoroki finally gets here we can explain everything to him." and with that Kirishima goes to look for an open window. Bakugou merely rolls his eyes and follow after. Taking notice how Kirishima pauses long enough to talk with Ashido.

When the two start moving again Bakugou pauses and confronts his friend, "What's going on between you and Ashido?"

"Nothing man, just catching up with an old friend." He says with a shrug.

"You're fucking lying if you say there's nothing between you two."

"I'm not lying, there's nothing to say." Kirishima all but sings as he takes not of a empty space on a wall display where a fire ax would usually go.

"Hey Shitty Hair move your ass over here and help me!" Bakugou grunts as he tries to slide a green, metal storage until underneath an open window. Once the storage in in place Kirishima crawls through and ultimately falls on his entry, landing flat on his back.

"What the fuck was that, weren't you training to be a stunt double or some shit." Bakugou inquires from his place at the window.

"Yeah, guess I shoulda paid more attention in tumbling class."

"What the fuck is tumbling class?"

"You know with the beams and bars and stuff."

It take a moment for the information to finally click, "Were you in fucking gymnastics?!"

"Yeah, helps with falling and not hurting, also do Parkour from time to time."

"Whatever dumb ass, just find a way to get the doors open before we all freeze our asses out here." Bakugou all but demands this before jumping off the storage and walking back to the front

Once the blond is gone Kirishima turns around and take notice of a wooden cylinder. It has the design of a lizards tail and is painted brown. Turning it over he finds a hole cut out in what he supposes is a butterfly, and when he comes face to face with it, his vision goes dark and is filled with fire and a familiar body that's tossed towards him and covered in burns and blisters.

Dropping the piece, Kirishima backs away and move to the left entering a storage space where he finds a torn out newspaper article. "Well isn't this interesting."

**_5th June, 1997 - The Hosu Journal_**

**_EX-JANITOR FIRED FOR ARSON ON SET_**

**_SWEARS REVENGE ON DIRECTOR'S FAMILY_**

**_By Daikaku Miyagi- Chief _****_Reporter_**

_**Chizome Akaguro****, 31 was sentenced to 16 years in prison for aggravated arson, committed in the Endeavor Studios. Milgram was first employed as a janitor of the old hotel for 8 years until it was bought by the Todoroki family. After it was acquired by the patriarch of the family, Todoroki Enji the Janitor was than hired to be the janitor for the studio owned and ran by the man.**_

_**Chizome was enraged by this and set fire to the studio he was cleaning and as an enraged Milgram was dragged away he screamed obscenities at the man, along with his heavily pregnant wife and three other children. **__**Calling him a **__**"fucking bastard**__**." He vowed to "get every last f- one of you, your fucking wife and kids." and he swore that he would "make them suffer."**_

_**Todoroki Rei had visibly struggled to maintain her composure throughout the case, and later claimed that though the whole event "upset" her, she had "full faith in the legal system." to keep her and her family safe.**_

As Kirishima sets the clipping down he remembers the wanted poster posted at the beginning of the lift back towards the shooting range.

Upon exiting the storage room he goes to the right and enters the hallway that will lead him to the main part of the lodge. Finding a family photo with all the Todoroki's there. "I wonder why they placed it out here?"

Thinking of nothing more, he tries to find something to melt the ice. Stumbling around the lodge with only the light filtering through the windows as a guide he finds a phone providing nothing but bad news, and a tiny lighter one would use for cigarettes. "Oh man is this Touya's?" he asks to himself as he heads to the door.

"Hey guys I found a lighter we can use to melt the ice with!" He shouts through the thick door.

"I really don't think that will be enough Kirishima, try to find something else." Ashido says as she visible shivers.

"Right, I'll keep looking than." and with that his search takes to the upstairs bathroom where he finds a can of spray-on deodorant. "b-i-n-g-o, and Bingo was his name Ooooaaahhhhh!" he shouts as something jumps out as though to take his eyes out.

Those who stand outside wonder if there is a retarded wolf nearby.

Kirishima makes his way back down stairs with a yell of, "Stand back everybody." before making use of the DIY flamethrower. Burning his hand when he grabs the door nob. "And the door shall open."

As everyone makes their way inside Bakugou starts trying to make a fire, taking the lighter from Kirishima to do so, when Iida begins heading for the door. "I shall be back shortly, I am going to go for a walk before turning in for the night."

Ochako stands up to get her jacket back on. "Here Iida, I'll come with you so you're not alone."

Kaminari who was snooping around up stairs yells, "Get Some!" ducking away when a boot comes flying at him. "I regret nothing," is shouted again before the other boot is thrown and hits, resulting in an "ow" from the blond.

After that is said and done and the two head out for the walk through the back door, Yaoyorozu makes her way towards the front. "I'm going to wait at the lift for when Todoroki arrives."

Without saying anything Jirou follows after, leaving Kaminari, Bakugou, Ashido, and Kirishima.

* * *

"So Iida How far are you planning on walking?" Ochako inquires as they begin walking down the stairs.

"Hmm, I usually walk for an hour, but with this weather, we may have to cut that in half." the taller male replies.

"No, let's see how far we get within the hour. That alright with you Iida?" She inquires and the male nods.

As the two make their way through the trail Ochako spares a glace at the class president. "So what do you think that was all about? The stuff that happened with Kirishima and Kaminari?"

"I honestly have no clue what you are talking about." He replies looking away and off into the woods.

"Uh-huh, wanna try that again Mr. President?" she asks teasingly and when Iida stammers in lull of a reply the brunette laughs before running on ahead, only to stop at a gate.

"Now why isn't this working?" She wonders out loud while Iida takes notice of the shed off to the side. In front of it is a totem piece with a type of insect caved on the front. In the back is an opening in the shape of a butterfly, and when his eyes are level with the opening, his vision goes black and he finds himself looking at a stranger wearing an opened straitjacket, with what appears worn clothes underneath. In front of him is a tanned female with messing blonde hair and golden eyes.

Iida is unable to do anything as the stranger hits Ashido square in the face, knocking her unconscious. Before he even has time to think about what he witnessed, Ochako calls out from her spot by the gate. "Hey Iida the gate's not opening!"

"It's an electric gate, so we need to fire up the generator before we can proceed."

"That makes sense."

Now that Iida can actually think he recalls the plaque at the foot of the mountain mentioning Butterflies and prophecies.

He enters the shed that should house the generator for the lights and gate in the area and tries to rev it up, only to feel the stare of someone from behind. He turns towards the window but sees no one, unaware that the one who stood there has ducked down out of sight. Before he can go and investigate Ochako calls out. "Hey Iida the gate's working!"

With the gate now working and the two able to proceed they find themselves at some cut up police tape from the year old investigation. and it all goes down hill from there as they reach the opening to the mines on the mountain and the railing breaks underneath Uraraka.

"Uraraka! Are you alright?" Iida calls down as his companion slowly stands up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I twisted my ankle though."

"I think that's the exact opposite of fine."

"I know. Can you try to pull me up, I think we've been on our walk long enough right?"

"Of course." and with that Iida gets on his stomach dangling his arms over the edge of the platform. "Alright, give me your hands and I'll try to pull you up."

Uraraka limps towards Iida and just manages to grab his hands, but with the combined weight of the two, the part of the platform underneath Iida's chest gives way, causing him to almost falling on top of his companion who spots the risk and lets go. "On second thought, I don't think that platform can support both of us."

"Right," Iida says as he slowly rises, "I be down in just a second, perhaps there is a way out of the mine elsewhere." and just as Iida drops down Uraraka swears she sees a person's silhouette framed from the moonlight leaking in through the entrance of the mine.

Working together the two manage to push a mine cart out of the way, and continue their way through the mine. Just as they pass by other carts, there's a _chink _and another cart comes rumbling down the tracks towards the two. Iida who was walking in the middle of them just manages to bring the cart to a complete stop.

"Iida are you alright?" Uraraka inquires as Iida stand with hands on his knees on the other side of the tracks.

"I shall be fine in a bit, let us continue our search for the exit."

"Alright if you're sure you're ok."

They walk for a bit before coming to a fork in the mines, and Iida decides to check the straight path first only to come to a dead end with a eagle totem on the floor. Wanting to know what he can learn of what could only be the future, he picks it up and is greeted with a startling vision. Laying on a grate is Uraraka, wearing nothing but her undergarments. The truly startling thing about the whole thing is the state she is in.

Scars upon bruises litter her form leaving no inch of skin unblemished from either being black and blue or red and brown. Miraculously she sits up from her prone position and gazes around terrified.

A hand on his shoulder causes him to yell out, only to find Uraraka whole and hearty directly behind him with a look of concern. "Everything ok Iida? you're pale as a the snow outside."

"I-I am unsure," and proceeds to explain the plaque and totems to her, as well as part of the vision he just saw.

"Well, what color is the totem painted in?" she finally asks, and her face lacks the fear he expected.

"What?"

"According to the plaque you saw different colors meant different things, right. And from the other totems you saw each was a different color, so what's the color of this one?"

Iida takes a moment just to stare at his companion before begrudgingly holding the totem piece out. revealing the white paint it is adorned with. Uraraka takes a deep breath to steel her nerves. "That means the vision you saw is good news, which means that I could've wound up dead or worse."

The wobbly smile she gives is just heartbreaking to Iida, and he pulls her close. "I swear I shall do everything I can to make sure you live."

"I believe you."

After a few moments the two continue on their way finding a way station of sorts from the past decorated with symbols and dream catchers. The oddest thing is neither of those, but the recent pencil shavings from a red pencil and a map of the mines that's be recently edited with unsafe areas marked in red and a brief description of why it's dangerous.

When they finally manage to find another exit, they are again faced with a fork and seeing the light on the right, the two head that way, finding an arrow that points them towards a cabin on the property.

"Did you know that there was a cabin here?" Uraraka asks and Iida nods.

"I was talking with Todoroki before and he mentioned there being a cabin further up the mountain, something their mother built if she needed to get away."

"Oh, well maybe there's a phone line that we can use to call the main lodge and explain what happened."

"That seems like the best course of action at this point." and the two continue up the stairs, before coming to a beautiful outlook with sign bringing notice to some of the wildlife to be found on the mountain.

"So we have Grizzly Bears, Northwestern Wolves, and Rocky Mountain Elks. All of which can be found right in the area." Uraraka said in what could be an announcer's tone.

"What was that?"

"Huh, oh the studio is doing auditions for a newscaster roll in a comedy I think, and I was planning on trying out once we get back."

"Are you certain they would even consider it with you only being a teenager and all?"

"No one said they wouldn't." she argues and the conversation is dropped in favor of looking up at the fallen tree in their path. "Should we find a way around?"

"Nah give me a boost, and I'll try to pull you up."

That's what they do, but Uraraka doesn't get a chance to pull her friend up as she disappears from sight with a scream.

"OCHAKO!"

* * *

Kaminari walks around the lodge, checking to see what works and what doesn't for when everyone gets back from what they're doing. As he's checking the water for the upstairs bathroom he hears an almost inhuman shriek. Choosing to ignore it he walks into the room right next to the bathroom, to find himself in a room with a monochrome color scheme with hints of red thrown through out. With only the light of the moon he looks around.

On the night stand is a postcard sent to him from his mom, and a business card for a tattoo parlor is placed on the desk next to sketches of the tat stretching over his arms.

In the closet with all of the Oldest Todoroki's clothes is a torn and crumpled newspaper article involving their father's latest blockbuster movie. In red ink the word "_LIAR_" is scrawled across the page. Kaminari finds it odd to be calling the reporter a liar when he recalls that movie breaking the record for the other movies released the same year, and a trophy depicting the same thing as well.

Finally going downstairs to join Bakugou, Ashido, and Kirishima, he overhears them discussing finding a Ouija board hidden somewhere in the basement.

"Since when did the Todoroki's have one of those?" He inquires as he flops down on the couch beside Kirishima.

"It was a fucking prop for a former movie Endeavor Studios did in the past. The movie ended, Touya grabbed it, it ended up here, now are you fucker's going to find it or not." Bakugou says in lull of answering.

"Yeah! Let's go on a scavenger hunt Eijiro." Ashido says before making off towards the basement stairs. "Hey! wait up Mina!"

AS the two middle school friends leave, Kaminari stands and starts heading in the same direction. "While they do that, I'm going to try to get the power and warm water going."

"And just how the hell are you planing on accomplishing that, Huh spark plug?" Bakugou inquires, using an all too familiar nickname.

"Oh come on, I shock myself on set one time, and no one ever lets me live it down."

When they finally make it to the stairs Both take notice of the chipped away section, and Kaminari finds the boiler first. and directs Bakugou on what to do. "And since do you start giving fucking orders?"

"I'm only giving orders because I know what to do, now will you help me or not."

"THe boiler was working, and there were strange noises happening, that weren't normal for the piece of machinery, and it wasn't even near them. Both went to check it out, only to be met with a cloaked figure. Turning around and beginning to run, the two blonds are met with another cloaked figure coming at them, leading them towards the door to find it locked.

"Why's this thing locked now?!" Kaminari screeches as he forces all of his weight into the door, hoping it opens before the two figures catch up to them, but looking over his shoulder it's already too late. Closing his eyes he waits for the worse case scenario, only to hear a feminine voice go "ooooOOOOOOooooooo" and a male voice to accompany that going "EEeehhhh, EEEHHHHHHH."

Bakugou lashes out with a punch that Kirishima dodges by crashing into Ashido. "Are you shitheads trying to die? Cause if so that's your one way ticket into the afterlife."

"Just because we're not ready to go to the afterlife, doesn't mean we can't contact them." Ashido says before pulling out the Ouija board from within her, now identified, Friar robes.

**A/N Whelp, there it is. **

**Tumblr name: until-im-a-hero**


	3. Spirits - Eight Hours Remain

**A/N I plan on writing each chapter to fit along with the chapters of the game with some tweaks to fit the BNHA characters.**

**For those who haven't seen the tumblr, or just weren't aware of it. I shall provide a list of the characters here, so that you are aware of who goes with who when they split up later.**

**Beth - Todoroki Touya (Dabi)**

**Hannah - Todoroki Fuyumi**

**Josh - Todoroki Shouto/Bakugou Katsuki**

**Mike - Iida Tenya**

**Chris - Kirishima Eijiro**

**Matt - Jirou Kyoka**

**Sam - Kaminari Denki**

**Jess - Uraraka Ochako**

**Ashley - Ashido Mina**

**Emily - Yaoyorozu Momo**

**More to be revealed when the time arises.**

_**Warning there **__**may be somethings that are sensitive to some people.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised**_

**Spirits - Eight Hours Remain**

Kirishima, Ashido, and Bakugou all gather around a small table, a single candle rests besides the board to allow proper illumination until Kaminari can figure out how to get the lights working. As Bakugou lights two more candles on taller stands Kirishima begins to read from the owners manual for the spirit board.

"So it says here "to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions and generally give yourself over to the will of others. rules include: being serious, having questions thought out, having a leader, all the good stuff."

"Can we just move on, This is taking for fucking ever." Bakugou says placing his hands on the planchette.

The other two follow suit, as Kirishima looks towards Ashido, "Alright Mina, you're a recent convert, so how about you lead us through this journey."

"Alright I will." as she takes a deep breath she thinks about what she want's to know, and first decides to ask if there is someone in the lodge with them. "If anyone is here, can you reveal yourselves to us."

The planchette slowly moves towards H, than over to E, before L, and lastly P. Kirishima looks like he want's to ask something but Ashido puts a hand over his mouth before moving it towards her mouth in a shushing gesture.

"How can we 'HELP' you?" Ashido again asks calmly as the planchette once again moves this time spelling out. 'W-A-R-N-I-N-G'

This time Ashido shushes Bakugou before inquiring "To 'HELP' you we need to know who you are. Can you tell us who you are?"

The planchette spells 'S-I-B-L-I-N-G'

The two males know that they're just going to be shushed by Ashido should they try to speak remain silent as she looks to the ceiling and asks "Who are we speaking to? Fuyumi? Is that you?"

Yes is the answer they receive, and all other questions fly right out the window. She gulps down the bile and tries to compose herself before saying, "Fuyumi, we miss you, and we want to know what happened to you. Can you tell us, what happened?"

The planchette stays still before slowly spelling 'A-T-T-A-C-K-E-D' before spelling out 'F-E-L-L' and finally 'C-O-L-D'

the boys are stunned and Ashido covers her mouth, once again trying to compose herself. The next question she has to all but force out. "Fuyumi, who killed you?"

The word given is 'L-I-B-R-A-R-Y' before spelling 'P-R-O-O-F' and than 'B-O-O-K'

After the last word is given, and the boys go to stand Ashido provides a quick goodbye before their fingers get a chance to completely lift off the planchette. Once all fingers are off the table Ashido moves the planchette off the board itself.

"So who's up for looking in the library?" Ashido inquires as both boys look incredulously at the blonde.

* * *

The scream that follows after Uraraka's disappearance is startling, and Iida, fearing for the worse scrambles up the fallen tree with a terrified cry of "OCHAKO" to follow him.

Just as he gets to the top and is about to drop down on the other side he can now make out a quiet but familiar whine from just below him. Looking down he finds Uraraka rubbing her lower back in pain, trying everything she can to alleviate it. Releasing a revealed sigh, he drops down right next to her. "Ochako, are you alright? I thought the worse when I heard you scream."

"Yeah, It was just a little slippery up there than I thought and I lost my balance the moment I stood up straight. Sorry to worry you." she says as she looks up at the taller male.

When Iida offer's her his hand she is quick to grab it and a slight blush adorns her cheeks, "Again, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine, but we should hurry to the cabin so that we can hopefully call for help and tend to your ankle." Seeing her nod Iida goes to support her, and finding an abandoned truck Iida goes to see if there's a first aid kit of some kind only for the locked door to trigger a hidden mechanism and a pole with a mask to jolt up to the window.

Both teens jolt back at the sight and Iida, once having calmed down leans closer to the window to see what kind of mechanism was used, making the the observation, "Now who on Earth would set this up way out here."

"I don't know, but that was not funny." She says when she realizes something. "Hey, before when I fell off the log you called out my given name."

Iida jolts at the realization and turns his head to find her smiling with a slight blush to her cheeks. Iida chooses to chalk up the blush to the cold, and goes to support her as the two carry on their way finding another of the totem pieces painted yellow and carved in what they think is a bear. "What do you think will happen this time?" Uraraka tentatively inquires, remembering the last few they found.

"I suppose I'll find out." and with that turns the piece over and gazes into the butterfly opening.

_There's a small group __underground in some kind of opened cavern. In the foreground of the vision there's an old water wheel that's rusted where it's metal and warped where there's wood, a small waterfall falls on it, but the wheel remains stationary. In the background in the ground climbing up onto the ledge, and pulling themselves out of the water._

The moment the vision ends Iida describes what he saw and the two continue on their way in silence getting startled again when there's a loud, almost humanoid shriek, and an elk jumps out of the woods. "What is going on with the wildlife to night?" Uraraka questions as the two approach a small shelter.

The shelter is large by no means with the rotten wood foundation is seen through the metal panels and a tarp covers most of the wall left of the door. The roof has patches of snow on it, only because the rest has fallen through the holes no one bothered to patch up. "Is this the cabin Todoroki mentioned before?" is the next question she asks.

Her companion shakes his head, and she side steps as he moves his arms in the robotic type of manner he sometimes does. "No no no, I believe it to be further along. This looks more like a way station, much like the one we passed moments before when we were able to see the types of animals that inhabit the mountain."

"Alright, can we see if there's any kind of first aid kit here, my ankle is really starting to bother me." Uraraka admits and Iida relents and follows along side her to the shack. The wood used has seen better days as much of it is rotted through, and the few windows there are either broken or cracked. Heading inside there's a table set off to the top right corner and a couple of shelves to the left of the door, along with chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling. Iida takes his companion to the table.

"Here, this doesn't look too damaged and should be able to support your weight, I'll see what I can find for your ankle." and immediately moves towards the shelves.

As he searches for something to help their current situation Uraraka sets her hands down on either side of her, her right coming on contact with some smooth plastic. Bringing the piece of plastic to her face she gazes into the cracked lens of an old gas mask of sorts. As she's looking, and turning the mask over in her hands Iida comes back over. "I'm sorry, but I failed to locate anything that would aid in our current situation."

"That's fine Iida, hopefully we have better luck at the cabin itself." She says placing the mask back down and limping after her companion so the two may continue on their way. Only to get startled by another elk which is shortly followed by the sound of cry of pain, the almost humanoid shriek and a sound akin to tearing flesh.

"Iida, what do you think that was?" Is the timid question voiced as it's speaker tries to curl into her companions side.

Iida shakes his head and doesn't reply, too afraid to voice his concerns when it doesn't even matter as they come to the source of the noises.

Directly in front of the two is an elk, they are unsure if it's the same one that startled them earlier, but that is irreverent as the creature twitches in pain. The wounds smoke in the frigid air, as the animal weakly lifts it's head at the arrival of the two humans.

"Oh my gosh, the poor thing looks like it's in so much pain." Uraraka says as she tries to bring them closer, only to be halted by her companion.

"Iida come on, I want to comfort it."

"Yes and it's most likely carrying diseases which you can get sick from." He counters.

"Well that hardly matters when it's been left to die with grievous injuries all over it's neck. So either we comfort it or give it mercy." Uraraka says putting him on the spot to decide on their course of action. Those choices go flying out the window however, much like the elk is dragged out of view by it's hind hooves. The two make themselves scarce after this happens.

Uraraka is momentarily able to forget about her twisted ankle when she starts heading their group, but is quickly reminded as she tries to leap over a broken bridge and lands on her dominant, twisted ankle and it gives out beneath her, landing her right in the frigid cold creek.

"Ochako come on!" Iida says grabbing hold of her, and without missing a beat, brings her into a fireman's carry, draping her over his shoulder and takes off, much faster than when they were trying to keep pace with on another. Iida follows the path, knowing that the short cut may end up placing them in more danger. The entire time he's running the humanoid shrieking follows.

The cabin finally comes into view, and Iida sets Uraraka down at the door to try and get it opened. It's locked. "Come on, come on, there's gotta be a key somewhere around here!" Iida panics, and Uraraka feels around until she finds in underneath the door mat that miraculously survived up till this point.

Once the two are inside and the adrenaline wears off, Uraraka begins shivering as the cold water seeps into her clothes. "Uraraka, I know you won't like this, but you need to get out of those clothes."

"W-w-what-t-t? W-why?"

"The water that's on your clothes and the cold air will only make you sick if you keep them on. So I can quickly find you a blanket that way you can still cover up, and than I can try to get the fire started. Is that alright with you?" Iida explains and is gentle with the question, knowing that it will be awkward, but necessary.

"Ok-k-kay, c-c-can you f-f-find the blanket f-f-first than?" Is the hesitant question and Iida nods. "I be right back with it."

The blanket is easy enough to find there being only one bed and all, but Iida tries the dressers first to see if there's any others, finding no blankets and a picture of Fuyumi from when she was in Horse Competitions, Iida goes to the main room with thick comforter in hand. Giving it to Uraraka before continuing his search for fire starters, coming across a book on Native American Legends and a gun in the display case. "Huh, I didn't take Mrs. Todoroki for much of a hunter."

"Maybe it was to keep all of the creeps away?" Uraraka jokes. as Iida finally comes across a match box with a single match in it.

I mumbled, 'I better make this count' is all he says as he goes about trying to make the fire. Having it roar to life a moment later. Before Joining her by the fire, Iida takes one more sweep around the house to find a phone and the circuit breaker, finding one and shorting out the other, Iida takes a seat on the couch and opens up the book he found, opens to a random page, and begins reading. One of the pages he turns to has the strange symbol they found painted in the mines.

A few moments pass before there's a sound of shattering glass off in a room further back. Iida goes and finds a rock on the floor of the bathroom floor and reports it to Uraraka who looks up at his return. "What was that?"

"A rock someone threw through the window." Iida explains, knowing only that much.

"A rock? maybe one of our friends came out looking for us?"

"And that possessed them to throw a rock through the window?"

"Well with the storm going on outside, I highly doubt we would be able to hear them knocking or calling out to us, and they thought about throwing a rock would get out attention, but threw it through the bathroom window so that the main area would be getting the draft from outside?" Uraraka suggests, and Iida can only think about the explanation.

"Alright than, who would've thought to throw the rock?" and Uraraka just gives him a look and they both say "Bakugou."

"I can see if he's still out there." and without waiting Uraraka moves towards the door to step outside. "Bakugou, guys? are you still out here? The door's open if you want to come inside." She shouts out as the rising wind takes her words away. She waits for just a moment before stepping back inside. "Maybe it wasn't them?" She says looking between Iida and the door with uncertainty

Iida stands at the doorway between the main door and the bedroom, "Yes well if it wa-" He doesn't even get a chance to finish voicing his thoughts when something breaks through the glass of the door and Uraraka is pulled through backwards, screaming in pain and fear the entire time.

* * *

Ashido is the first to stand from the table, "Well come on guys you heard Fuyumi, lets go hit the books." and with that she begins making her way towards the first floor where the family library is. Bakugou is right behind her and grabs her shoulder. "Alright bitch, what the fucking hell was that? we go to open our mouths and you fucking shush us? What gives you the god damn right?"

"I think the fact that I've been to a seance before, and there for know what's going on."

"When did you do a seance?" Kirishima asks as he goes to stand up.

"I don't know, sometime in middle school I think. Well again, who wants to go down to the library with me?"

"You idiots can do what you want, I'm having no part in this bullshit." and with that Katsuki walks around her and leaves them to their own devices.

"Alright Mina that just leaves the two of us to figure this out." Kirishima says and Ashido nods leaving the two to figure shit out. On the way to the library they find a grate with light poking through from below. "Whoa, there's no power, yet there's lights on in the basement. Maybe Kaminari is trying to get the power to work and that's just his flashlight."

"That's a pretty bright flashlight if you ask me."

"Than a lantern, let's just find the proof we need to for this mystery." Ashido says as she places the grate back down and moves towards the next room, only for books to fly off the shelf as she walks past the bookcase. "AAaaahhhh, The literature is attacking."

Kirishima approaches cautiously to ensure no other books fly off the shelves. He looks at the spot the books came off of and finds a button where the books just were. "Ok, there's a button here that the books were hiding. Should I press it?" Kirishima inquires as his finger hovers over the mentioned button.

From her spot on the floor Ashido starts pumping and arm up and down chanting "Press it, press it, press it."

Kirishima presses it.

the shelf moves to reveal a secret room.

"Secret safe room! Secret safe room! Behind the bookshelf! Secret, secret, secret, secret safe room!" Ashido sings as she stand up.

Kirishima merely spares her a glace before moving inside and to the furthest back wall. It's there that he finds a photo featuring the four Todoroki siblings with their mother, only this one has Touya and Fuyumi aggressively scratched out. Flipping it over, in what appears to be blood is written.

_I SHALL MAKE THEM __SUFFER, _

_BLEED THEM LIKE THE PIGS THEY ARE_

_AND LEAVE THEIR REMAINS WHERE NO_

_ONE WILL FIND THEM! ALL THESE FUCKING_

_YEARS I'VE WAITED. AND MY WAIT HAS FINALLY_

_PAID OFF._

_TWO DOWN, THREE TO GO._

Kirishima slaps the photo back on the desk saying "Nope, nope, no no nope. I'm not mentally prepared to deal with that. Not today, not ever."

Ashido looks in from the opening. "What is it."

"It's screwed up is what. you can look but I'm done." Kirishima exclaims and that deters the blonde from looking.

"Alright than, shall we look for our companions still within the lodge." Ashido suggests, hoping the distraction will help Kirishima.

The two leave and the door next to the library swings open. "Let's start there."

Kirishima stares at his friend in bewilderment. "Let me get this straight, a door just swings wide open unexpectedly with no one walling through, and the first thing you think to do is to go through, just like that?"

Ashido nods, and Kirishima relents to follow, refusing to leave her alone. "Let's get this over with than."

On a table in the next room is a letter from Todoroki Rei trying to work things out with the tribe that used to live on this land, and upon flipping it over there's a not saying something about seeing a stranger up on the mountain by the power generator. "Another thing about a strange man being seen on the mountain. Let's just find the others."

"What do you mean about another thing mentioning this dude."

"Well, there was a wanted poster at the foot of the mountain, a voicemail, the... thing I saw on the back of the photo, and just some other things."

"So there could be a murderer on the mountain with us, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"I didn't say we couldn't do anything to stop it, we just have to be careful." Kirishima explains as Ashido opens the door to the kitchen only to be pulled through on the other side and shouts and the sound of flesh on flesh resounds before a loud thud makes it's way through the door. The entire time this was happening Kirishima was smashing all of his weight into the door, trying to make the damn thing budge, only to fall to the floor when it spontaneously opens.

Getting on his hands and knees he doesn't have enough to to protect himself before a blunt object hits him over the head sending him to the floor once again.

With both teens now unconscious the mysterious figure begins dragging one away to set up for the next part of the plan.

**Tumblr name: until-im-a-hero**


	4. Relations - Seven Hours Remain

**A/N I plan to keep the character listings to keep track of who's who in the crossover. If you find it annoying I'll share when there's someone new to the story.**

**Beth - Todoroki Touya (Dabi)**

**Hannah - Todoroki Fuyumi**

**Josh - Todoroki Shouto/Bakugou Katsuki**

**Mike - Iida Tenya**

**Chris - Kirishima Eijiro**

**Matt - Jirou Kyoka**

**Sam - Kaminari Denki**

**Jess - Uraraka Ochako**

**Ashley - Ashido Mina**

**Emily - Yaoyorozu Momo**

**More to be revealed when the time arises.**

**WARNING GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS TOWARDS THE END!**

_**Warning there **__**may be somethings that are sensitive to some people.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised**_

**Relations - Seven Hours Remain**

Iida is terrified at what happened, and all of a sudden the vision he saw of his companion comes back in a flash. and with that thought fueling his actions he grabs the gun from it's display and gives chase, finding shards of glass with blood and splinters of wood spread out by the front door.

"OCHAKO!"

He follows the footsteps and risks a shortcut over fallen pipes submerged in the river. reaching a cliff, he looks through the scope of the rifle to look down the ravine, in hopes of some clue on where to go next.

In the middle he sees Uraraka covered in scratches and dirt, trying to crawl away from something, and when he tries to find that something Uraraka gets grabbed by the ankles and dragged away. He can just barely hear her calling out his name for help.

Not wanting to lose sight of them again, He jumps down, just managing to grab onto a branch at the cost of dropping the lantern from the cabin and the rifle as well.

Dropping down he quickly locates both and once again gives chase, this time slinging the rifle across his shoulders.

He jumps and ducks over trees that have fallen into the ravine, and jumps across a ravine, just managing to catch him before he falls back into the dark pit.

coming to the top of a hill he finds himself faced with a slope leading down to an old mining compound from ages past. Once again he takes the fastest route available to him and slides down the slope, slowing his decent by snagging a tree root and the fence at the bottom. Running out of the compound he can hear Uraraka's screams. "Tenya! Tenya help me! Pleeeaassse!"

He finds her again just as she is being dragged into a building with the door slamming shut. Once inside he finds another totem at the bottom of the stairs, and hoping for further news on the outcome of this looks directly at the back.

_He's in an old building surrounded by wolves of varying sizes and just on the outskirts of the pack are two other humans in thick layers. His hands are up and he kneels down. An old wolf with grey fur and body littered in scars approaches, His fingers are buried deep in the beasts fur._

Feeling betrayed at the lack of vision regarding his companion he tosses the piece aside and continues his mad dash towards Ochako's screams for help. As he gets closer he begins to make out the shape of en elevator, and at the floor is Ochako.

Her body lays prone, with legs folded behind her and arms bent at a 90 degree angle towards her head. What few article of clothing she wears are scratched and torn, much like her body. Claw marks scar her collar bone and scratches from being dragged away are evident on all over her body from being dragged away

As Iida looks at her prone scarred body, he can't help but to think that he is too late, that the vision he saw of her surviving was just a lie, until she tries to push herself up with her arms only to lay flat once more. "Ten...ya...Help."

The sigh of relief he releases is short lived as he gets down on his knees to pick up her prone form as gently as he can. Just as he reaches out for her, the Elevator shifts, and promptly plummets down the shaft. Iida stars down the shaft for a hot minute before hearing something from above and looking through the scope he spots a humanoid figure. Having never handled a gun, but hearing about gun safety from his older brother before he saves the bullet for a better shot.

There's a slope to the left and her begins the difficult task of trying to get to the top. Jumping over an opening, and than treating the highest point he could run up to as a rock wall of sorts. Jumping at the first ledge he reaches.

Up ahead of him is a figure walking towards the opening, but as he looks at them through the scope the outfit they wear is familiar to the ones he saw in his most recent vision, and that is what leads him to putting down the gun and running after them, just barely making it past the closing garage like door ahead of them.

Upon making it outside he is bombarded with blistering winds and snow, spotting a large building set on the cliff just a little ways away. "Is that the place they went?"

* * *

Kirishima comes to with a groan, holding his head and trying to look around through the haze blocking his vision, "Oh my head, what in the world hit me."

When his vision finally clears he finds himself on the dining room floor, the room where the events transpired a year ago, and the room he just entered trying to reach, "Ashido."

Kirishima whispers the word, before turning in place to see if his middle school friend is still in the same room, only to find nothing. "Ashido, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

He continues calling out for her until he steps out the open door and finds blood smeared on the wall. "Oh, this is so not good." He steps outside and finds footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. "Mina! Are you out here?"

As he moves further away from the house the footsteps begin to disappear and he sees a light shining off to the left. Stepping into a clearing, he feels something different underfoot and a scarecrow with clown mask rushes at him from the snow at his feet. "All right, who ever is doing this? This is sssooo not manly."

At the foot of the tree he finds a pig's head, and in the furthest corner a totem piece. The totem piece is painted black

_He's in a tunnel of some kind, but none of that matters when there is something lifting him out of the air. There's a screech, followed by a fleshy sound._

As soon as the vision ends Kirishima's face a shade's paler, and he begin's his search again, this time going right at the fork. further ahead on this path is a large building, perhaps a work shed for something.

When he enter's he hears struggling and familiar voice is speaking, trying to calm them self down.

"Mina! Are you in here?!" Kirishima yells out as he passes the door, once through it promptly slams shut with the tall tale sound of a lock sliding in place.

"Eijiro, is that you?" sounding much calmer now that a friend is here.

"Yeah Mina, can you tell me where you are?" Kirishima inquires moving through the work shop ducking as an animal trap falls from the support beam.

"I don't know, I'm tied up, and can't move. Bakugou is beside me, but he's passed out, and I can't reach him." She explains, and that is when Kirishima comes to a fence off area that is quickly illuminated by spotlights.

On his side of the fence there's a lever with two photo's above it, one photo is of Ashido and the other is of Bakugou. Both photos are held to the chain links by zip-ties.

The other side of the fence is straight out of a horror movie. As Ashido said before both she and Bakugou are tied up at the wrist, and a good foot or so lies between them. On the floor of either of them is a track that as it moves towards him combines into one. The worse part of this whole set-up is the contraption set on the track.

A motor is set on a base with wheels that will mos likely run the whole think, and right in front of the motor is a cylinder with rotors that will rotate a saw blade.

Kirishima makes a dash for the door and that is when unseen speakers turn on, and the voice that come's through and only be considered as... unhinged

"Hello, my dear participants and welcome to the game, or, no, I suppose this would fall under experiment."

"Experiment?!"

"What the fucking hell is going on here!"

"An experiment on the type of relationships someone would most value, their _friends_ or their _crush."_

"Eijiro, get us out of here!"

"The fuck are you talking about you fucking asshole, let us out of here!"

"I'm trying!"

"Now aren't we just lucky enough to have two so very willing participants for this experiment? Ashido Mina and Bakugou Katsuki."

"Fucking bastard, let me out of here, and I'll show you willing!"

"You knocked me unconscious! How is that willing?!"

"But to truly make this work, we need your co-operation in all this Kirishima, I would like you to play this game with us. A game where two get to go on their merry way, while the third is... disposed. Cause no one likes to be the third wheel."

"Oh my god, this is insane!"

"Fucking bastard where are you!"

"So Kirishima, you can choose either one. Either you friend, or your crush. Whichever one will you choose to be 'cut' from this relationship. I just dying to see the results and I'm sure the other participants are to."

At the word cut the saw starts spinning as the cart it's on slowly makes it's way down the track.

"Kirishima, in front of you there's a lever to pull, that lever will decide who you value more."

Kirishima looks down at the lever, and at his two friends chained up with no way out and their waists exposed. Both yell about saving them, but Ashido says she'll forgive him. Knowing she's talking about giving herself up.

"I'm sorry Mina, I just don't know what to do." and with that he flips the switch towards Bakugou. Once the switch moves the track goes with it, leading the blade straight towards Bakugou. "I see you value your relationship more."

Ashido's eyes go wide as she acknowledges the wording and the the position the track shifted in. "No you have it wrong, he wasn't supposed to save me!"

It's too late, both survivors look away as the blade touches their friend and nothing but his pained filled screams fill the air. Bakugou can do nothing but look down at the blade as it cuts him in two like scissors through paper. The moment it gets halfway his eyes close, never being able to see past the blades as his lower half drops to the ground, blood spreading out over the blade to drip down on to the floor as that which was in his legs spread out like water over the concrete.

When it's all silent, Kirishima risks a look and turns away to dry heave at the sight. Bakugou is cut cleanly in half with lower half flat on the ground and upper half simply dangling from the chains. Blood was sprayed everywhere on that side with Ashido getting the majority of it on her left side, nearly drenching her completely. The blood that was still in the body drains away, and spreads like a disease.

There's a soft click from the door leading in to the area and it slowly swings open.

Ashido is silent as Kirishima helps her down, the entire time she's mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, but we need to get out of here fast." and with that he begins leading her away, As they begin running back to the lodge, they come across Yaoyorozu, Jirou, and Todoroki.

The three begin jogging to catch up to the two with Jirou calling their names. Yaoyorozu takes notice of the blood covering Ashido's entire left side. "Ashido! Are you alright? Whose blood is that?"

"Kirishima, what happened?" Jirou inquires and Todoroki stands back.

"B-Bakugou."

"What happened to Bakugou?" Yaoyorozu asks firmly hoping to get some kinda clue as to what they missed.

"He, he's dead, died right in front of us."

"Dead? Kirishima you need to calm down and start from the beginning." Todoroki speaks up wanting to understand what the three missed as he was just arriving and the girls were waiting at the lift for him.

"There's a maniac, that had Ashido and Bakugou chained up, and a saw fucking cut him in half because I was being stupid and the track switched the way I didn't want it to and now he's dead, cut right in half with blood and guts everywhere."

"WHAT! Oh my god, Kirishima that's enough, you need to calm down." Jirou says as she tries to approach. Kirishima either doesn't notice or doesn't care as he continues rambling. "I killed him. It's all my fault an-" SLAP

Kirishima to stunned silent as well as the others as Ashido stands at his side hand sill raised. "Get a grip man, it happened, it's in the past, we can mourn later."

"Ashido's right, we need to plan out a course of action that could possibly keep us all alive. First things first we need to get help. Do you know if the phones are working?" Yaoyorozu inquires already three steps ahead.

"No-not that I'm aware, before we ended up here the power was still off." Ashido explains.

"Ok, than I need you two to go and locate the others, Iida and Uraraka should be back from their walk, and Kaminari should still be in the lodge somewhere. I want you two to find them and explain what happened and hunker down. The three of us will take the cable car down to get cell service and call the authorities." She explains.

The two victims of the game nod and both begin running back to the lodge, if only to get as far away from the shed as they can.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Jirou inquires watching the two leave.

"It has to otherwise we all could die here." Is all she says as she leads the two back down the path towards the cable car.

**Tumblr name: until-im-a-hero**


	5. Strangers - Six Hours Remain

**A/N You never realize how much is put into one chapter of a video game until you try to write a crossover with other characters and by the time your done with the first part it's already over 3,000 words, which is a first for me. So let's me finish this hell that I started.**

**I plan to keep the character listings to keep track of who's who in the crossover. If you find it annoying I'll share when there's someone new to the story.**

**Beth - Todoroki Touya (Dabi)**

**Hannah - Todoroki Fuyumi**

**Josh - Todoroki Shouto/Bakugou Katsuki**

**Mike - Iida Tenya**

**Chris - Kirishima Eijiro**

**Matt - Jirou Kyoka**

**Sam - Kaminari Denki**

**Jess - Uraraka Ochako**

**Ashley - Ashido Mina**

**Emily - Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Flame Thrower guy - Midoriya's and Toshinori Yagi**

**Psycho - ?**

**More to be revealed when the time arises.**

**WARNING GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS TOWARDS THE END!**

_**Warning there **__**may be somethings that are sensitive to some people.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised**_

**Strangers - Six Hours Remain**

Iida finally manages to make his way to the large building. Staying behind a large brick wall he looks over it towards the large doors that are illuminated, showing the group that has assembled there.

There's a taller figure that follows two wolves over to the side to check on something while a medium and smaller figure hang back waiting for something to happen with five others. As the tall figure starts heading back one of the two wolves looks over, and Iida is quick to duck down, hoping the wind is carrying his scent away from the large predators. After a few seconds past he risks looking over to find them gone, he hops over the fence.

Before heading to the main doors Iida checks out the mains courtyard area to see if there's a better way to get to back here should the need arises, and upon finding the front gates, he finds a totem piece laying in the snow just below it. Before reaching for the wooden cylinder Iida tries the gates finding them locked up tight. With that out of the way he goes for the totem.

_Jirou stands alone. There's the familiar shrieking that's become all too familiar to the group as the night has progressed, and She looks uncertainly at the double barred doors just behind her._

Going back to his search he finds himself in front of the doors the group went through moments before. Stepping inside is like stepping into another reality. There's debris completely covering the floor along with dust. Large portions of the roof and ceiling are missing yet, there's hardly any snow to be seen. Across from him and the main dorms is another door about the same size.

Iida slowly makes his way over, flinching at the sound of birds taking flight. If their friend Kouda were here, he'd be able to identify the pests.

Approaching the door he can make out the whines of the beasts, and peaking through a small opening in the door he can see what's going on.

The figures have yet to remove their heavy layers, tending to their animal companions instead. The tallest throws out a couple of bones enough for them to share, and the wolves to so respectfully, some waiting for the bones to be abandoned, while the more spirited fight for their chance. Two such spirited animals are near identical with only a bright orange piece of fabric to differentiate the two. That is until the smallest figure whistles and gestures towards the black wolves.

It seems to understand and whines as it untangles itself and begins to limp, Iida studies the one wolf and notices a missing hind leg. And that is how he leaves the scene.

Backtracking to the main area inside he heads towards another door that has a plaque set on the wall close to it that reads.

THE BLACKWOOD PINES

SANATORIUM

OPENED 1922

"MENS SANA IN CORPORE SANO"

After looking at the plaque he walks through the door labeled Admin, finding an office of sorts that appears to be in the stages of being organized. with items picked off the floors and being placed upon the shelves. But tucked away in a small corner is a small personal safe with a small stick placed next to it. looking like someone was attempting to break into the old forgotten thing.

Picking up the stick himself, Iida inserts it into the opening left in the safe, and after placing all of his weight behind it, somehow manages to pry it open at the cost of breaking the stick.

Taking a peak inside the only thing worthy of note is a stack of 30 clock-in cards used by miners. Placing them back in the safe leaving the door open for the first person to look through.

On the other side he finds straightened desks paired with chairs. Old paintings are hung back up on the walls, and typewriters are set and waiting. On a filing cabinet there's a camera that has seen better days.

Leaving the room he travels straight finding another office space, only this one is in worse space. The only salvaged thing in this room is a newspaper from 1952 stating there was a reporter that was assaulted on the mountain by a security guard from the very sanatorium he stands in.

"Did the broken camera belong to the report from this article."He wonders out loud, voice seeming louder here that in the mines.

Once again he leaves the room and goes follows the yellow lines leading him to the morgue, hoping that if a key card for the door were anywhere it'd be found there... Hopefully without a body nearby. On the way he finds a medical report mentioning the miner incident, stating they were missing for 23 days.

He flips it over to the back.

_"One of those guys actually tried to bite me!_

_ I'm going to report this to Dr. Bowen."_

Climbing down a flight of stairs he finds a machete stabbed into a table over some gore. "Disgusting."

He contemplates grabbing, than realizes it would be better to have one than be without in this kind of place.

He continues on his way and finds a chain with leather restraints. A red stain rests on the seat and cockroaches scuttle away.

In the next room over he finds a telegram to go along with the report he learns that of the 30 miners that were trapped in the mines only 12 made it out alive with the press wanting to find out what happened. on the back was a letter was a small handwritten letter stating to keep all snoopers away.

"What was going on in this place? What did the staff have to hide?" Iida once again speaks his inquiries out loud. Knowing he will receive no answers for his inquiries unless he finds them himself.

Walking closer to a spotlight he hears a creaking sound followed by a short bang, only to repeat the sound again, and once entering the room he finds the source.

A bloodied table sits in the center of the destroyed room, a hole is cut through the center to allow some sort of mechanism to wave a severed arm covered in scars and sores back and forth. Around the wrist of the arm is a tag one would typically see on a dead body to identify who the deceases was.

Iida approaches the table cautiously, barely touching the tag on the arm before the wood of the table breaks away, and a bear trap slams shut on the ring and pinkie finger of his left side.

He tries to contain his pain filled screams to avoid alerting those who dwell here. the parts of his fingers caught near the jaws of the trap have begun to turn purple, showing signs of possible broken bones. Unaware to him one of the wolves slowly makes their way over.

Iida looks to the machete at to his side than at his fingers, trying to formulate a plan that would be best to this situation. The first plan he has to to slot the machete in between the traps teeth and try to wrench the thing open enough to allow his fingers through.

It fails.

With a throat wrenching scream turned to whimpers he places his head onto the table, trying to control his breathing, as the pain worsens in the two trapped digits, and a piece of the machete breaks off in the trap. Lifting his head slightly he finds that the purple has worsened and his fingers now appear swollen around the teeth.

Knowing that any bone fragments in that area are most likely dust in this situation, Iida steels himself for what he has to do.

He grips the still usable machete in his free and holds it to the two fingers stuck with the blade sticking out. As he readies himself he lets loose the first swearwords to ever leave his mouth.

He switches the angle of the blade and tries to bring it across his fingers rather than through, stopping just as the blade touches skin. "Come on Iida, come on, you need to do this for Uraraka."

With that the second swipe goes through the flesh and bone cleanly. Blood flows from the two stubs as Iida waves his hand around, hoping to alleviate some of the pain while doing so. Forgetting all of the first aid training he went through in the torturous moments. He only remembers them upon spotting a first aid kit sitting off to the side near the door.

Going through it quickly he finds a roll of bandages. Trying to think through the pain Iida begins going through nursery rhymes both out loud and in his head. He just get's through the first rhyme when he enters the morgue. Right away he takes notice of the strange head floating in the jar. "Did those people put this in here?"

The next thing he does is look through the rest of the shelves fore anything resembling the type of key card he would need to use to get into that one room. Not finding any there, he resigns himself to looking in the body drawers. The first to are thankfully empty of any bodies, having an emergency medical tag in the first and a Death Certificate in the second. The third just adds to this building of horrors.

The moment he opens the door the smell of death greets him, and pulling the shelf out he comes face to face with an emaciated corpse. The thing has no apparent meat on it's bones and the abdomen is completely concave allowing one to to the spine from the front. In the shirt pocket is a key card that looks like it would work, but just as Iida is about to grab it the mouth almost comes unhinged to allow a rat to crawl out.

Completely repulsed at what he has just witnessed He stands flabbergasted, before hesitantly reaching out and in a flash the card is in his hand. "What is with this place, truly."

Getting to the second door he tries the card and prays that it works. With a click of the lock, Iida opens the door and grabs the card before making his way upstairs. It's when he get's to the first landing that he has his first encounter with one of the inhabitants at the place, as the two darker furred wolves lunges out of an opening in the boarded entryway, and one begins barking and snapping at the teen.

Iida takes off sprinting, for even if the wolf is missing limb, it is surprisingly fast on it's feet. It's companion with the orange scarf merely keeps up with the other.

Iida passes through every open entryway he can until he passes one with a door, which is promptly shut just as the two large canines begin to catch up. The area he winds up in is a balcony of sorts, with stairs leading down to the main room, and a large broken window showing him the room the figures and wolves were in prior.

Looking through in a way he won't be noticed should they look up he observes what they are doing. He spots the three by a door an the other side of the room passing through a gate before closing it again. The other wolves were no where in sight. "Okay, I should be able to enter there now."

He climbs down the small set of stairs before jump down the broken set. Using the key card at the door and finally getting in. Only for three of the wolves to jump at him from their area right by the door. The three in front of him have some of the worse scarring his seen. A light grey one is covered in them, a brown one with grey fur has even more with the inclusion of a missing ear and eye, and the brown one has bandages on three of it's limbs.

Iida is shocked by their appearances and does nothing, and that seems to be enough as all three retreat back to their area. "Okay, you three just stay right there, and I'm going to go look around."

As soon as he moves the three begin following him. "No, I said stay." The old grey one still doesn't listen and instead goes right to his side "Stay, please." The dulled brown joins him, "Stay by your friend, go on, go." and finally the third joins him. "You all are very rude, and I'm talking to animals that most likely can't understand a word I'm saying."

As he looks around he finds a journal and pencil, much like the mines found in the mine, a bomber jacket to give to Uraraka when he finds her, and another gun. It's as he's contemplating the gun the two wolves that chased him down return, bringing him to pushing his body against the chain link fence. "And there's two more of you now."

"Make that two more and their owners." A feminine voice calls out from his right and he finds himself face to face with the two smaller figures who are dressed down. The one that spoke is a shout woman with a plain sweater and thick winter pants. At her side is a teen about his age with a green sweatshirt and light brown cargo pants along with bright red shoes.

When the words finally register for Iida, he begins to get flustered and waves his arms about in a mechanical fashion. "Ah, my apologize, I was chasing down a friend who-"

"We know, Toshi told us everything he saw in the mines, and he already went down with Star and Nana to locate them." The woman says in an almost caring fashion and whistles for the wolves to come to her side, the only one who doesn't in the older looking one, leading Iida to give the large canine a scratch behind the ears.

"I guess Old Man warmed up to you pretty quickly." The teen says and as his companion goes to pull the wolf away she spots the two stubs that can't reach all the way around the handle of the lantern like the other three fingers do. "Oh dear! What happened to your fingers? those wounds look fresh." She says as she grabs the lantern to get a better look at his fingers.

"Ah, it's fine ma'am I took care of it."

"Yes, but with dirty bandages and no disinfectant." She points out as she slowly undoes the hastily done patch up job around the two digits. "Izuku, could you get-" She doesn't even need to finish as 'Izuku' hands the woman the first aid kit from one of the side rooms. "Here mom, I'm gonna go grab my pack real quick."

"And just where do you think your going young man?" She inquires.

"I'm heading out with... I'm sorry what's your name?" Izuku inquires tilting his head as he looks at Iida.

"My name is Iida Tenya, and I appreciate the concern, but it is unneeded."

"Nope, Rule number one, always bring an extra set of senses be it a wolf or human. That's what Mom and Toshinori always says." and with that he leaves. Flitting from area to area gathering his things.

"I'm sorry about my son, he's just a bit more outspoken after the incident." She says as she begins disinfecting the wound.

"Incident?"

"I'll save that story for another time, for now it looks like Izuku is ready." she says as she looks over the patch job one last time before allowing the two teens to leave with the two black wolves.

"So Iida, what's your group like?" his new companion asks as he unlocks the gate, and allows the two through before locking it again.

"Why are my companions any of your concern?"

""Just want to be prepared for their reactions to meeting a scraggly, rag wearing stranger." Izuku explains as he walks down the stairs. "And honestly the totems I find laying around the mountain barely showed me anything helpful."

Iida looks at his companion in utter shock. "You know about to totems?"

A short nod, "Been collecting them, and every once and awhile the fortune they give changes, but that's once in a blue moon, needless to say never. One I found-" and Izuku goes on to explain some of his visions as the two walk down the stairs. Than they reach a locked gate. "Shit I think Toshinori has the key. Stand clear I'm gonna shot it off."

"I know that works in the movies but are you positive it will work here?" Iida inquires as a barrel is shoved to the side.

"One way to find out." and with that he shoots and the lock flies off in a shower of sparks. "Told ya it'd work." Izuku says just before taking note of the gasoline that has leaked out of the seemingly empty barrels. "Iida get down!" and the two are tossed to the ground from the resorting blast.

* * *

The three get past the gate, only for it to lock behind them. "Shit. Momo, Todoroki, I think the generator shut off again!" Jirou calls out as she tries to work it.

"This is starting to seem scripted." Todoroki points out as he follows the two girls back to the lift station.

"What makes you think this is staged?" Momo inquires as Jirou goes to investigate something by the wall.

"I've seen how my father directs a lot of horror movies and there's always separate groups, people a lead to stay split off from one another, and in some the blame is always placed on someone who wasn't found at all during the entire thing only to be revealed as a scapegoat for the true murderer." Todoroki explains as he takes in the ax by the door. as He takes with their other companion Jirou checks out the walls, finding a bucket of red paint by one side and at the other another totem.

_I'm falling, there's nothing to grab on the sheer cliff to my right and nothing but open air to my left. I don't understand how I got here, and I don't have enough time to even think about it as I come to a abrupt stop, head cracking against the rocks down below. Leaving my broken body to simply roll down the rest of the way._

"Jirou are you alright?" is the question that pulls her out of the vision,and she drops the totem before turning to her companions. "It's nothing. I just found a bucket of red paint over by the wall, and needed a moment to think about what it could mean in the long run." Jirou calls out a she joins the two by the door. "Is something wrong?"

"This door locks automatically, and to unlock it you need the key, regrettably..." Momo begins and Jirou is beginning to fill in the blanks. "Bakugou had the key, didn't he."

Both teens nod their heads. "Alright." Jirou looks around them at the small window that's still propped open. "Well maybe I can slip in through there and open it from the inside."

"Are you certain you'll be alright doing that?" Yaoyorozu inquires as Jirou lifts it up and pokes her head in.

"I'm probably the only on that will fit, and it will be quicker that chopping at the door with the ax." She continues looking around. "It doesn't look like there's anyone in there so I'm going in." After some wiggling her feet disappear from view and the door is shortly unlocked. "You guys won't like this." Is all Jirou says before she heads back into the building.

The moment they follow her in, they find the place they only just left to be a complete wreck with red writing on the walls. The cable car looks to have been started just enough to end up about 20 feet from the loading bay, and there's the fact that the key is now missing.

"Come on, we need to find another way to reach the authorities and get assistance." Yaoyorozu suggests as he steps away from the console and begins looking around. It's Jirou that finds the map of the mountain, showing the sanatorium, the cable car, and most importantly a Ranger's path leading right up to the fire tower.

"Hey it looks like there's a fire tower further up the mountain," Jirou begins and Yaoyorozu is quick to jump in "And if we go up there, there may be a way to communicate with those off the mountain and get help."

"What about getting back to the other's and letting them know?" Todoroki inquires unsure about the whole thing.

"He's right, they have no clue about the cable car, What if something happens to them while we're climbing the mountain." Jirou admits looking back through the window she originally crawled through to allow them entree.

"I know this isn't the most favorable option, but we promised that we would contact the authorities. If this is the way we must do it, than so be it." she says "Now than, do either of you know how to reach the Ranger's Path?"

"I think it's over this way." Todoroki points and begins leading them to the side of the cable car loading area and reaches for a ladder to pull it down. Yaoyorozu is the first one to go down, followed by Todoroki and than Jirou begins climbing down when she hears a shout. Looking over she sees Yaoyorozu nearly off the edge of the small platform with the only thing Keeping her on being Todoroki. "I can go a head of you if you'd like to wait for Jirou?" He suggests, and she merely shakes her head.

"It's be even more hazardous to switch position here, I say we both wait and try to get around one at a time."

"Very well." and with that the three slowly but surely make their way around the ledge, where Jirou finds a totem just to the side. Knowing this is probably going to be similar to what she experienced before she turns it over, not even realizing that the two went on ahead as the edge of her vision goes black.

_We are on the Fire Tower and Todoroki is nowhere to be seen. Momo and I stand outside as the wind blows all around us. We stand in front of a box on the wall and she hands me something that I can't make out._

"Jirou! Where are you?!" Yaoyorozu calls out and Jirou's vision focuses once again, dropping the totem as she calls out. "Sorry, I was just checking something out. I'll be right there."

Upon catching up she finds Todoroki coming towards them from the other end of the clearing, holding something small and plastic in his hands. Once he comes closer they can make out that its a phone with a very familiar black case with blue flames flickering out from the center.

"Whoa, isn't that Touya's phone? I swear the police swept the entire area by now." Jirou says as she just manages to stop herself from reaching out to take the phone.

"Well obviously, they didn't get to this area in their investigation." Yaoyorozu points out as the youngest sibling pockets the cell. The trio of friends makes their way over to the cliffs. "If they didn't even reach the area, do you think they even had a chance to look down there? I mean there's this broken sign right here." Jirou points out as she turns around to find them surrounded by deer. along with a loud deafening shriek.

"Shit, guys, we're getting too close to the edge for comfort."

* * *

Kaminari was simply trying to get the lights and power working in the damn lodge when the battery in his flashlight died, and he managed to shock himself, falling backwards and landing in something sticky and gooey, smelling strongly of paints. "Ergh, seriously guys, hasn't anyone ever told them to cover up their paints when their finished with them."

As Kaminari feels his way out of the basement he feels the paint drip and fall out of his hair. "I swear, I'd better be able to get this all out, or I'm having Todoroki buy me replacements and dye."

Finding the door stairs after tripping on the first he makes his way up. "Now to check the damage done."

The white shirt he wears is sure to be stained red and pink should ever be washed, and the jeans suffer the same fate. He pulls some hair away from his face and spies the red paint dripping from the blond locks. "Great, time to see if the hot water is actually working or not."

A few minutes later he finds himself surrounded by candles to provide the only light in the room, with a spare change of clothes off to the side on the chairs. It's as he dunk's down that a figure creeps in and manages to swipe away the bag with the clothes still inside, ducking back out just as Kaminari comes back up for air, catching the sound of the door swinging shut. "Shit. Hasn't anyone ever told you guys to knock!" He calls out as he turns to the door, taking notice of the bag now missing.

"Guys, seriously. Isn't pranking me once enough for you." he says as he gets out of the bath and wraps a towel around his waist. "You'd think that with all the time we'd be spending together this weekend, you'd hold off on the pranks until tomorrow." is what he says as he follows the arrow marked balloons down to the ground floor video room.

On the table in front of the room he finds a flashlight, which he proceeds to flash all over. "Come out come out where ever you are."

**_*SLAM*_**

The door to the room slams behind him.

_***click***_

And there goes the lock.

Over the hidden speakers throughout the room an unfamiliar voice booms out. "Come out come out where ever you are! While you can't find me, but I've found you." Kaminari looks to the screen to find it showing what he was just doing moments before.

"You might as well stop calling for your friends Denki, seeing how one just got cut from the group." and at that one line the film cuts to a scene from another location and in that moment he literally sees Bakugou screaming in pain as he's cut in half.

"Why the hell are you showing this to me? What the Hell is going on here?" Kaminari questions as the unknown voice drones on over him. "How bout a ten second count before you get all the answers you need. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven-" The door bursts open and Kaminari gets his first look at the maniac who's been terrorizing his friends.

They appear masculine with an unstrapped straitjacket and what can only be overalls and hospital shirt. large clunky boots rest on their feet, and a wild mop of greasy black hair hangs in their face. A skeletal face can be seen through the strands and with a jerk of their neck calls out "Deeeeenkiiii."

Denki thinks face and throws a vase at the stranger, breaking it apart on a gas tank that Kaminari is only now just noticing.

Running through the door to a guest bedroom he quickly climbs over the bed just as they stranger catches up with him, "Why do you run? I just want your help." they say as they climb over after him.

Reaching the stairs Kaminari misses the broken step and falls down the last of the steps, banging his knee and having to escape with a bad limp. "Shit shit shit." is all he can say as he reaches the door at the back of the wine storage and finds there's no handle, and he just manages to get the door open just as the stranger is just about to grab him.

Pulling the latch and than shutting the little window at the top, buys him some ample time to find a way to escape. Banging resumes from the other side of the door and Kaminari is quick to move on. Bursting through a locked door and falling a good 2 feet or so, "Dammit, why me?"

Kaminari limps down the long hallway and comes to what appears to be an abandoned hotel set-up of some kind complete with broken elevator stopped midway and a hallway lined with rooms. he decides to run, not knowing what the psycho would be capable of, he likely could've broken through the locked door right about now, and coming after him again.

It's with this in mind, that he was not even prepared for the psycho to pop up at the end of the hall and wrestle a medical mask over his mouth and nose. "GET OFF ME!" he manages to yell as the little bit of gas he inhaled starts to take affect.

The psycho merely grabs a chunk of his hair to ensure there is no escape for the blonde. "Thanks for playing, have a good... long... rest." is the last thing He hears as he looses consciousness and and feels his unconscious body being lifted and thrown over a set of shoulders.

**There was a lot of shit that happened in the chapter, but I started doing the chapters based on the chapters in the game, so there's no helping it.**

**"mens sana in corpore sano" - A sound mind in a sound body**

**Tumblr name: until-i****m-a-hero**


	6. Consequences - Five Hours Remain

**A/N You never realize how much is put into one chapter of a video game until you try to write a crossover with other characters and by the time your done with the first part it's already over 3,000 words, which is a first for me. So let's me finish this hell that I started.**

**I plan to keep the character listings to keep track of who's who in the crossover. If you find it annoying I'll share when there's someone new to the story.**

**Beth - Todoroki Touya (Dabi)**

**Hannah - Todoroki Fuyumi**

**Josh - Todoroki Shouto/Bakugou Katsuki**

**Mike - Iida Tenya**

**Chris - Kirishima Eijiro**

**Matt - Jirou Kyoka**

**Sam - Kaminari Denki**

**Jess - Uraraka Ochako**

**Ashley - Ashido Mina**

**Emily - Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Flame Thrower guy - Midoriya's and Toshinori Yagi**

**Psycho - ?**

**More to be revealed when the time arises.**

**WARNING GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS TOWARDS THE END!**

_**Warning there **__**may be somethings that are sensitive to some people.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised**_

**Consequences - Five Hours Remain**

The three stand at the edge of the cliff as the Elk continue their approach. Jirou at the front next to Todoroki who has the ax in hand. "Todoroki... Jirou... What should we do? Why are they even behaving like this?" Yaoyorozu inquires as the Elk press in just a little bit closer.

Todoroki holds out a hand in what one would say is a calming gesture. "It's ok, I think they are just curious about us. If we're careful, they should let us through."

"Are you sure about that Todoroki? They look more vindictive than your dad." Jirou whispers in what she hopes is a light tone.

"Yes, we should be fine, if we just move slowly." and with that he begins leading them through the deer. Jirou making sure that Yaoyorozu is protected between the two of them. It comes to a point when the three are at the edge of the herd and one of the Elks refuses to move.

It takes a few seconds but the Todoroki finally manages to get past and the three make their way back towards the Ranger's Path. "Hopefully, there will be no more close calls like that. between here and the radio tower, or the tower to the lodge." Yaoyorozu says as she takes charge once again and used to flashlight in hand to look out for obstacles.

"What if they need to get in contact with us again and we're not there?" Jirou inquires as she trudges through the snow."

"That is a risk we'll have to take, I believe that it will be safer if we stay in one big group than in smaller groups spread out." She explains as the tower comes into view and bright lights switch on and nearly blind the trio.

Jirou once again tries to lighten the mood. "When we get in contact with someone, we need to let them know they left their brights on."

There's no laughter and Yaoyorozu finds something underneath the picnic table set at the base of the tower. "What is a totem piece doing out here?" she questions out loud and Jirou looks over.

"Totem piece? What color is it?"

"What does color have to do with anything?" Todoroki inquires as their companion looks over the piece and turns it over to find the back hollowed out with the opening shaped like a butterfly.

_I am sitting at a table, my hands handcuffed to the top of it. My face aches in an unfamiliar way, and sitting directly in front of me is Kirishima with a gun in hand. At first it looks like he is going to hold the gun underneath his chin, but in the last moment he sets it on the table with a grim expression._

It is only now that she realizes her shoulder is being shaken and turning she finds Jirou standing in front of her, one hand on her shoulder, and the other removing the totem piece from her hand.

"Momo, are you with us now? are you ok?" She inquires as the piece falls to allow Jirou the use of both hands.

"Ah, yes, I am alright, just slightly confused as to what I have just experienced."

"I don't know, but I've been through it, and I'm sure some of the others have as well, and those painted yellow have been some of the good ones."

She takes those words to heart and nods her head, wondering how Kirishima placing a gun down is good as the trio begin making their way up the tower. "Geez, this thing is feeling very secure right now." Jirou says once they reach the top, and all three look around hoping to find a working radio. "Do you think the stranger had something to do with Touya and Fuyumi?" Yaoyorozu asks as she finds Touya's missing poster of the inside of a locker door.

"I wouldn't doubt it after tonight." Todoroki says as he tries the printer only for nothing to happen.

"No power, no problem, my mom says that the fuse box can usually be found right outside on the balcony." Jirou says as she leads the other two outside.

Jirou is the one to find the fuse box right on the other side of door while Yaoyorozu checks out the other side. Todoroki on the other hand stays inside to make sure the fuse box works for the inside as well as the outside.

The switch is flipped, the outside lights turn on, and looking through the window she sees Todoroki giving her a thumbs up about the radio. Yaoyorozu comes back around to the front of the building holding something in her hand. "Here Jirou, I think you should hold on to this."

And before she can even ask what 'This' is, an orange gun with wide nuzzle is placed in her hand. "Is this a flare gun?"

"Yes, and I think you should hold onto it until we get back to the lodge."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just don't feel comfortable holding it at the moment." is the only explaination she gives as the two head back inside and find Todoroki standing in front of the printing holding another missing poster. This time for his sister.

"Hey Yaoyorozu, you wanna handle the transmission, I think you'd be the most level headed out of the three of us." Jirou says as she turns on the radio and tries to find the correct station to connect to. The moment there's a voice being picked up she motions to her companion to step up to the mic.

"Hello, If any one can hear me, this is Yaoyorozu Momo. If anyone can hear this we need help right away. Over."

It takes a moment and a bit more fiddling for a response. From what they can tell the person is female _"Hello?"_

"Hello, we need assistance at Blackwood Pines Lodge."

_"Hello, This is Shino Sosaki, if someone is trying to reach us this is the Ranger's department for Blackwood county, I'm not getting a very clear signal. Please speak slowly and clearly. Over"_

"Please send help, There has been an attack on the mountain and one of our friends-"

_"If you can hear this please repeat your message, I am unable to understand what you are saying. Over."_

She stands away from the mic for a moment a takes a deep breath to compose herself. As she does so the voice over the radio continues. _"Can you please identify yourself."_

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. I am with Todoroki Shouto and Jirou Kyoka. Over. " A moment passes.

_"Ok Yaoyorozu, I need you to explain what is going on. Over."_

"We are on Blackwood Mountain... By the ski lodge owned by Todoroki Enji... There's a stranger on the mountain with one of your friends was made a victim. Over."

As she explains what is happening Jirou notices the lights flash on down below, but upon looking out the window nothings there. She doesn't want to bring it up as the official on the other end speaks up.

_"I read you ma'am. Please do not leave your position. We will send out helicopter to get you as soon as the storm has subsided. Over."_

"How long do you estimate the storm will last? Over."

_"The earliest I can tell is at dawn. Maintain your position until we can send someone up to get to you. Over."_

It's as the three are silently going over the hours in their heads that the trap door to get into the main part of the tower starts banging. Something is clearly trying to get in.

"Shit!" is all Jirou says as they silently wait it out to see what happens, Jirou silently looks to Todoroki who held the ax from the Lift and finds it gone. "Todoroki, where's the ax?

The one whispered statement jolts him and his gaze never leaves the trapdoor. "I left it at the bottom, thinking we would be safe out here."

As quickly as the banging started it stops and instead they hear and audible _SNAP _from further away, and it is shortly followed by two more as the tower begins listing to the side. Electrical wires are cut and the short bouts of electrical discharge from the exposed wires is enough to start the spot on fire.

Jirou manages to grab onto the sill of the windows as the building falls. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki are not as lucky, The former falls on the window directly below her and cracks spiderweb out and around her body. The latter on the other hand lands on the wood, not completely expecting it and ends up winded.

Yaoyorozu looks up and manages to move out of the way just in time as the radio, which was held back by nothing but one wire, falls directly into the spot she lays. She quickly rolls to the side, and stays there as the radio falls through the window and down the crevice below.

The device crashing through the window must have done more damage than the two who witnessed it though as the piece Yaoyorozu lies on bends under the force and she goes tumbling out the broken window, just managing to save herself by grabbing onto the railing bent from the fall.

Todoroki who manages to get his second wind crawls over to the broken window and leans over it, reaching a hand out. "Grab my hand." is the only thing he manage to say as the building slides into the crevice.

The entire structure is upside down, and the roofing has crumbled away to simple support beams. Jirou shimmies he way to the ladder they first used to get into the tower, and now she needs to climb up to get out. The entire time she looks for duel dyed hair, finding nothing. Finally climbing to the top of the ladder, she carefully moves to the side Yaoyorozu is shouting out from, finding her safe on the railing.

"Have you seen Todoroki any where? I didn't see him inside." Jirou starts as she tries to find the best position to reach from the one she can see.

"No, I haven't, and I'm not sure what to do, or even what happened."

"Calm down, and I'll try to get you."

She nods and tries to remain still as the tower shifts more as Jirou moves about. Kneeling down to have a longer reach the shifting tower causes Yaoyorozu to lose her grip for a moment and slip further down the railing.

"Kyoka!" is the panicked shout that leaves her mouth as she slips further.

"I'm coming, just hold on a little longer." and once again Jirou kneels and reaches down. The reach is just enough, and their finger tips just barely brush against one another before the tower gives one good lurch and Yaoyorozu is dislodged from the railing, screaming in terror as she falls, being abruptly cut off.

Jirou knowing she won't do any good on the tower leaps to the landing and can only watch in horror as the tower collapses and completely falls down the crevice into the mine shafts below. "MOMO!"

"Shit, shit, there's gotta be something here that will tell me she's ok." and with that she turns, rubbing tears out of her eyes and calls out for her two companions.

From the short distance she is able to travel there's the high pitch shrieking sound that was heard from in the woods, and directly behind her there's the sound of something dropping.

Turning to find nothing, she barely gets a foot forwards to investigate before something grabs onto the back of her jacket and pulls her to the floor before dragging her away. It feels as though claw like fingers are digging into her back, and just as she feels a hard stone of dread settle in her gut, she remembers the flare gun from the tower. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulls it out and prays her firing blind will do some damage.

She takes the shot, and the resulting shriek is good enough news for her as she turns and finds the flare still burning strong. Nothing in sight to tell her what grabbed her.

* * *

Kirishima runs down the steps as Ashido meets him at the bottom. "He wasn't up there either?" She inquires as she wrings her hands together.

"No, but the bath was filled and the water's gone cold a while ago. It also had a red tint to it, and I can only hope it wasn't blood." Kirishima admits, not wanting to hide anything from his friend after going through something traumatic like what happened in the shed.

The two make their way down to the basement, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where the simple minded blonde could've gone. calling out his name as they go.

"So did you check the doors? I mean, what if he went looking for us, like we're looking for him?" Kirishima brings up as they begin descending further into the basement

"Yeah, I checked all the doors to outside and every last one of them was locked." I Ashido's reply, "And by one of the I found a business card for Slaughterhouse equipment. and on the back was a list of saw blades as well as time and date."

"Ok, that is really weird. Unless Mr. Todoroki is planing for a new horror movie when he was last here and simply forgot to take that with him." Kirishima suggests in a hopeful tone, not wanting to think that the murderer was here long before them and planning this out from the beginning.

Upon entering the Theater like room, where Mr. Todoroki keeps past promotional poster of all his past blockbuster horror movies, and Ashido immediately takes note of the broken vase by the wall.

"Kirishima, do you think Kaminari threw this? Like, maybe he encountered the person behind the voice that killed Bakugou?" She suggests as she puts the piece of ceramic back down and moves towards the only other door in the room.

The door slams shut as soon as both she and Kirishima are through. "Geez, can't that guy give us a break already."

The next few rooms are jump scare after jump scare, with doors slamming shut and opening on their own, apparitions that only Ashido sees at first. The real kicker is being lead by the apparition to find the key to open up a small dollhouse as a nursery rhythm plays quietly in the background, where they are sure it's there, but not make out where's it's coming from due to the echo.

Ashido brings it up as she brings the key to the dollhouse. "Well, maybe it's not an echo and just more speakers, like the ones in the shed, only these are set really quiet, and more spread out."

"God I hope so." She says as she inserts the key and the two friends are greeted to a scene from the past. The first thing the two notice is the number of dolls and their appearances. All 11 dolls are nude, with a group surrounding one with back hair and red and blue marks traveling up their arms, In the group are dolls that have matching hairstyles to those present that night, and off to the side is one lone figure that faces hem with their head down part of the plastic removed from the left side of the face and hair dyed two different colors.

"This is what happened last year. See that's Touya showing us his tattoos, and Fuyumi is the one standing off from the group looking directly at him." Ashido points out the two figures clearly freaking out as more of the scene makes sense.

"Ok sure, But than who would want to set this up? Who would even think to do this or know how to set them up?" Kirishima inquires as he takes in more of the detail, and how his doll seems closer to Ashido's than to Bakugou's

"Maybe the killer? Or maybe Fuyumi and Touya are trying to tell us something." It's as She is saying this that the heads of Fuyumi and Touya turn with open eyes to stare at the two. And seeing how the Touya doll's head is turned 180 degrees and Fuyumi's at 90, they must have said something to trigger a reaction.

As the heads turn with wide open eyes the top of the doll house opens to reveal and "attic" of sorts with some of the Sibling's things. Ashido pulls out a black notebook with stickers from bands and shows slapped all over. "Is this Touya's notebook?" Ashido says out loud as she opens to a random page to find cartoonish sketches of a person on fire and tattoo designs.

_I hate what he's done to this family._

_Mom got sent away because of his shit, and Natsuo_

_ left the first chance he could, leaving us with that bastard._

_The only good thing to happen is the retreat, but with what_

_just happened, I don't know if he can go._

_I for one won't let that bastard control me._

...

_Appointment confirmed._

_Time to show that bastard who's in charge._

_of their life_

_..._

_The Needle driving in and out of my skin_

_hurt like a bitch, but after the tattoos are done_

_and my hair is bleached and dyed, the only thing_

_that will tie me to that bastard are my eyes._

_Only my eyes aren't cold with contempt,_

_They're cold with pure hatred._

"Damn, what's been happening with that family? Mom being sent away, brother leaving, calling their father a bastard. Just..." Ashido begins to end up lost for words which Kirishima fills with "Fuck."

A few moments pass before there's a soft _*Click* _further down the hall and the two are right back where they found the key and they stand in front of the once locked door. Opening the door the apparition returns only this time seen clearly.

The apparition is feminine with sunken in grey eyes, and sallow skin. Their bleached blonde hair is limp and stringy. Blood covers their face and drips from a cut above their brow and from their mouth.

Ashido jumps back at the sight and Kirishima rushes in exclaiming. "I'm not losing another friend!"

The door slams behind him, and Ashido slams her way through. "I am so sick of this. Can we just find Kaminari and be done?" She says as she looks around the room finding a catalog with a light circled, a pair of scissors that she places in the back pocket of her shorts and a camera with the red light on facing out towards the room.

"Are you serious right now?" Ashido questions as she picks the piece of technology.

"Mina, please just put it down somewhere, Denki may be in trouble."

"Oh I'll put it down all right." and with that she promptly drops the camera and smashes it with her foot. "Now we can find our friend." she says as she kicks the broken tech under the table and out of the way before moving into the next room.

Finding a debilitated door a hallway, the duo find themselves walking through what would be considered an abandoned hotel hallway. leading to what could've been the main entryway where a box of fake newspapers are hidden. "Hey Kirishima come look at this."

"Yeah, what is it?" And the moment he sees the part of the newspaper sticking out everything freezes for a moment.

"Is everything ok?"

"Not really, I found a scrap of a newspaper with that same headline on it. So if these are fake, than someone set us up."

"It all winds back to the killer, doesn't it."

"I guess it does, now let's find some answers." Kirishima says as he heads towards the stairs.

"Oh yay, further into the nightmare." Ashido says with fake enthusiasm, that is completely warranted as they enter what could only be described as a butcher shop, with bloody hooks and chains, a pig hanging from the ceiling with it's chest cavity completely carved out, and finally a tack board their pictures tacked up and some even crossed out.

"And there's the stereotypical hit list. I demand to see the Theorists Board!"

"You watch too many movies Mina."

"Thank god for that, because otherwise I wouldn't have found this, and with that she opens a door to reveal a projector sitting alone in a room. Upon pressing play they are greeted to the security footage showing Fuyumi leaving the lodge in a rage after what her older brother says, and a few moments pass before her older brother runs after her.

"Why didn't we go after them? They may still be here if we just went after them." Ashido laments, and Kirishima turns the projection off just as another image runs across the screen "We can't know for sure, and we can't change the past either way."

Through another heavy door they find a fog machine that's releases more cold air, and just past an archway is a mannequin hanging from a meat hook. The plastic mannequin has a rubber mask on, and over it's body is their friends clothes. "Jesus Christ! who the heck would do this?"

"Ok, you know what screw this, let's just find our friend and get out of this mad house." and with that she leads them through a large set of double doors, where they find the missing blonde knocked out and tied to a chair in nothing but a towel.

"Oh my god, Denki!" Ashido says as she begins working on the knots around his wrist, only for Kirishima to get attack from behind and the male drops like a stone after inhaling some form of gas. "Eijiro!"

Ashido than turns to see the perpetrator, and as he approaches with a medical mask in one hand that still exudes gas, Ashido reaches into her back pocket and pulls out the scissors she swiped before and stabs them directly into the assholes shoulder. "That's for Bakugou you bastard!" Ashido exclaims as the psycho grips their shoulder muttering under their breath.

AS they stand to their full height their dark eyes stare directly at the bloodied blonde and says "You shouldn't have done that." before winding back and arm and delivering a powerful right hook.

* * *

As Kirishima wakes up he finds himself strapped to a chair save for one arm that he uses to rub his sore head. "Ergh, what happened."

As he begins to gain the ability to focus again, he finds Ashido in a similar state only with both wrists strapped down. "Mina are you ok?"

His companion looks up and that is when he finally sees the shiner adorning her left eye. "I think that asshole hit me."

"I think that's the same guy that got Bakugou and Kaminari." he admits as he begins working on the cuff holding his wrist to the chair. "Where are you you asshole, I'll make you pay for what you did to my friends!" He yells out as he finally takes not of what is on the table between the two.

"I'm sorry Eijiro, If it weren't for the misunderstanding before you might've been able to escape by now." She begins sorrowfully, lowering her head to look at her lap.

"Hey none of that, it was a hard decision regardless."

"Yeah, but the psycho thought I was the crush, and it had to have been simply because we were so familiar with each other. "

"Hey, None of this is your fault, if there was a way, I'd gladly have taken your place."

Something is his words must've triggered something as hidden speakers turn on _"You would've taken their place huh Eijiro? While there's no way to turn back time, maybe you can still join him." _

_"I'm sure you've noticed the gun in front of you by now, as well as the blades lowering down on you from the ceiling? Here's your two choices, You can take the gun, and shot someone with it. You can join your friend in the afterlife, or you can survive to live another day. You haven't got much time Eijiro, the blades are fast approaching."_

With a bit of static the intercom shut off, taking the voice with it, and once again Kirishima is left with a choice, only this time he is one of the options. From the moment he picks up the gun he internalizes the options in his head. On the one hand he can face both Ashido's and Bakugou's parents and tell them why their kids aren't with him, or he can join Bakugou and leave the explaining to the parents to Ashido who was the only other present in both circumstances.

he brings the gun to rest under his chin. "Stop! you made the choice last time, let me make it this time. You need to live Eijiro! please shoot me!" Ashido exclaims as she sees the gun under her friends jaw.

And with that Eijiro sets the gun down, unsure about what he should do anymore as the twin blades lower ever closer.

**Tumblr name: until-i****m-a-hero**


	7. Precursory - Four Hours Remain

**Beth - Todoroki Touya (Dabi)**

**Hannah - Todoroki Fuyumi**

**Josh - Todoroki Shouto/Bakugou Katsuki**

**Mike - Iida Tenya**

**Chris - Kirishima Eijiro**

**Matt - Jirou Kyoka**

**Sam - Kaminari Denki**

**Jess - Uraraka Ochako**

**Ashley - Ashido Mina**

**Emily - Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Flame Thrower guy - Midoriya's and Toshinori Yagi**

**Psycho - ? (Revealed in this chapter)**

**More to be revealed when the time arises.**

**WARNING GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS TOWARDS THE END!**

_**Warning there **__**may be somethings that are sensitive to some people.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised**_

**Precursory - Four Hours Remain**

Kaminari comes to with someone calling his name in a whisper. Looking over to a grate low in the way he finds Iida with a stranger standing back. "Iida? What are you doing man?"

"Shh, not so loud, there is someone out to get us." Iida whispers frantically, voice raising just a bit, before the strange teen nudges him and Iida calms down.

"Who's that behind you than?" the blond asks as he tries to maneuver over to the grate as Iida motions for him to come closer.

"I'd like to think I'm an ally, maybe friend, or even acquaintance would be fine in this circumstance." The teen mumbles as he squats down and out of sight. coming up with a knife a second later.

"I wouldn't consider you a friend just after you decide to pull a knife on us!" Kaminari whispers frantically just before he starts scooting away again. Iida looks behind him and jumps back a little as well. The teen merely looks between the two before going to the grate and dropping the knife down. "I wasn't going to hurt you, I simply needed something to remove your bindings. Tenya can you do it?"

Iida looks at the teen. "I don't remember giving you permission to be so familiar with me." he says as he takes the knife and Kaminari approaches once again, this time spotting two dark shapes at their feet.

"Oh, I guess I forgot seeing how I've only been around two other people for so long. I just assumed it was normal to call someone by their first name, once you got to know them a little, but maybe that's different with each person, and-" The two friends can only watch as the teen begins to stress over the issue. As the teen stresses Iida manages to cut Kaminari's wrist restraints and the blond moves to down the ones around his ankles.

It's only when he goes to stand up does he remember that he's only in a freaking towel. quickly stooping down to pick the damn thing up before finding his bag on the doorknob, he kneels down on the ground to finally get a good look at his friend and the teen. noticing the lack of Iida's original walking buddy, and the fact that the teen is shorter than Iida and covered head to toe in thick winter gear with something strapped to his back. "Iida, where's Uraraka? Wasn't she still with you?"

"She's dead. Whoever's out there killed her, and I couldn't do anything about it. They're also after everyone else, and as soon as I find them I will make them pay for all of the suffering they put us through." Iida says and the only familiar thing about Iida's rant is the typical robot arm movements.

"This dude your talking about, I met and got attacked by him, and before that he showed me these videos of how he killed Josh, and another of what I was doing prior to the attack." Kaminari says slowly losing himself, before the strange teen comes out of his rant to inquire. "He showed a video of you in the bath?"

"What no, I was trying to fix the electricity."

"And than you decided to take a bath?"

"I was shocked and fell into some red paint. you happy?"

"... Sorry."

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Iida speaks up as two finish their conversation. "Kaminari, There is a door here that won't open from our side, we are hoping that you can open it from over there. Can you please go and do that for us."

Kaminari nods and goes to do as requested, taking note of the video camera set up before leaving the room. "Goddamn this is creepy." he says before reaching the door Iida may have been talking about about and removes the board before entering.

The scene is a strange one to say the least, with Iida wearing a bomber jacket and covered in soot. The strange teen standing just a few feet back from him, and finally the two dark shapes are now identified as two black wolves. One with a missing leg growls while the other with a striped scarf pants and wags it's tail, seeming happy with the new arrival.

The two wait as Kaminari changes into the other set of clothes he set aside before, changing into a pair of black sweatpants, tennis shoes, white t-shirt with black and yellow hoodie over that. "Alright, let's go find our friends."

The moment he says that there's a scream from across the hallway. The teen says "found them." before running at the door and busting it down, being greeted by spotlights focusing on the two strapped down with saw blades coming down at them.

The one who seems to be behind it all approaches from the shadows, and before they can even get a word out Kirishima levels the gun at him and fires, to find nothing happening. The psycho only manages to get one "Oh Eijiro." out before there are two wolves leaping at him, pinning him down.

"Shade! Kacchan! Enough!" the teen yells, and the two wolves stop their attack in favor of just pinning the teen down.

The psycho seems to forget themselves in the moment and demand, "How the fucking hell do you know that name!?"

* * *

As Momo comes to she's dangling from her ankle over what seems to be an endless mine shaft, with the burning remains of the fire tower looming above her. "Kyoka! Shouto! Are either of you there?" She calls out with only the echos as her answer.

Finding no other way out of this mess she begins swinging hoping to catch something before something worse happens. And from there it's one lucky break after the other, starting from the cable snapping just after she manages to reach a ladder that's been snagged by the rafters, reaching the landing before falling debris can skewer her, and crawling away from the edge as the rest of the structure tumbles away.

The only lasting damage that she's received is a pulled muscle in the leg snagged by the life saving cable, and a piece of debris hitting the same leg as she was trying to crawl away.

Cutting away at the torn up pant leg she uses the cleanest of the material for makeshift bandages to keep any more debris from getting into the cut, and uses the left over material to make a torch for navigating the tunnels.

It takes a bit of limping before she hears inhuman screeches, and using an abandoned mine cart as a battering ram she busts down a door, and peaks inside a trunk to find a picture of some old miners. She lights a torch set by the elevator, and investigates the area it's in and a burst of flame from above alerts her to someone else being in the mines, someone who is armed.

She limps towards the ladder and in an area just behind it finds another totem Jirou was talking about. turning it over she regrets ever finding the thing.

_I'm afraid no one is listening to the strange teen and two hold him back as a third takes hold of the gun. I climb up on the table and cower in the corner as the gun is pointed straight at me. The teen fights against those that hold him, and there's barking and rattling chains, but nothing can save me from the bullet that drills straight through my eye and exits the other side of my skull painting the wall behind me red, as i_

fall to the ground, dropping the piece of wood limply to the ground, staring in horror at the piece, and hoping that what she just saw will never happen. Hoping to escape this nightmare sooner she starts to climb the ladder hoping to escape the vision. Only to make it to the top and rest her torch down before the whole thing falls away from the scaffolding and sending her tumbling down a covered shaft. Screaming the entire way.

she uses her phone to light the tunnel she fell in and comes face to face with multiple skulls and tries to claw her way back the way she came. only to make it a few inches before sliding back down. "It's ok, just ignore it." is all she mumbles as she steps over the bones and skulls and leaves that part of the tunnel in favor of finding another way out.

In the new area she finds a cliff face that she should be able to scale, and after taking her leg into consideration opts to climb it to the hopefully sturdy ladder higher up. As she's climbing there's another burst of flame and a masculine voice yelling.

"Kyoka? Shouto? is that you?" she calls out before her phone alert goes off and her phone dies, just as she reaches the platform her torch was left on. She opts to ignore the screeching and flips a switch that causes all power in the area to be restored. "Finally something works." she says relieved as she finds a staircase leading her to another totem.

She's unsure about whether or not she should look, but deciding that some foresight is better than none, and turns the piece around.

_Iida is walking down a long hallway lined with cells, at is side is another teen that she's never seen before, and just behind them are three wolves. two black and one __gray. As they walk through a long spindly arm reaches out and tries to grab at Iida's jacket, missing the male by mere inches._

Momo drops the piece back on the ground and moves on, and what she finds in the area ahead is the thing of nightmares.

When she first reached the area there was a cliff face leading up to the world above, but seeing how she was still injured, was unable to make it up. At the foot of the cliff is a broken sign, which would've fit with the one Jirou found at the top of the cliff with the elk. and scattered about are items the belonged to the missing siblings.

Like a photo taken moments after Touya got his tattoos, a note on the back asking when his siblings were going to follow his example.

Fuyumi's glasses with the lenses cracked.

Behind a palette board leaning against a way are tally marks with the date from last year.

Momo tries to swallow the lump of dread settling in her throat wondering out loud. "Were the two here before? If so where are they now, and with that she moves on to the next area, finding a cross face down finding Fuyumi's name scratched into the surface along with the date from a year ago.

"Oh god. Please don't let this be real." She begs as she lets the cross fall to cover her mouth, but the facts are laid out very nicely for her to get the story straight.

Further ahead and resting on an oil drum is Fuyumi's locket with a tiny family picture, with everyone present but their father. She closes it up and places it in her pocket, knowing Shouto would most likely want the trinket.

She moves on when she sees something light pink peaking through off in the distance. Inching herself closer she barely touches the cloth covered item, before a decapitated head rolls of the mound of dirt, and Fuyumi's glazed over eyes stay out at her, her white hair straggly and unkempt slashes and dirt cover her once smooth skin, and Momo comes to realize that the mound of dirt is wearing both Fuyumi's sweater and Touya's jacket. While the head wears Touya's beanie.

"Oh my god. Fuyumi nnoooo." Momo weeps as she falls back in shock and slides away from the gruesome scene.

She leaves the area as quickly as she can, and follows the signs leading her towards the elevator, taking it as high as it will go. Which isn't that far at all, and just as she get's off and is about to look for a new way out, she spots a figure walking towards the elevator she just exited.

The moment she sees the tall figure with two smaller ones she hides out of sight behind the boarded up section of the elevator, and tries to plan out her next course of action holding as still as she can. The moment he is right next to her, he's looking the other way and she runs, hearing him shout. "Come back!" as he gives chase after her.

With the leading start she has, she forgets about her leg injury doing everything she can to keep the head start. Managing to jump over the gaps in the suspension bridge, and setting fire to some spilled oil she comes to a dead end with the only place to hide off to the side and behind a wall.

The stranger isn't fooled for a second and easily finds her, the large nozzle of what can only be a large flame thrower pointing right at her. There's a crackle, and the man picks up a walkie talkie, saying something about finding someone.

* * *

Those in the room can't see as the strange teen quirks an eyebrow at the exclamation and calls the wolves back to his side. The one with the scarf comes eagerly, while the other is more reluctant to, growling the entire time until they are back at the teens side. The psycho gets up and rips the rubber mask and wig off, revealing themselves to be Bakugou Katsuki, who guns it towards the teen continuing to yell, "How the Fuck do you know me?!" He doesn't get far before the more aggressive wolf gets in the way.

"For starters I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Kacchan here." and with that they stoop down and hug the friendly wolf around the neck.

"Kacchan. Was a nickname given to me by a friend, and only they knew it, so how do you?" Bakugou than takes notice of the scarf around the things neck. "And why the fucking hell does that thing have his scarf?! Did you kill him and take it as a goddamn trophy?!"

The teen jolts at the accusations before ripping off the hood and pulling down the bandanna to reveal curly black hair with a green tint to is and cheeks full of freckles. Just visible from his hair line is a scar that comes across his fore head disappearing into the curls "I don't know what the hell you're even talking about! I've had that scarf since the very beginning." the teen exclaims, and while everyone else is confused at the reveal and statement, Bakugou freezes up, whispering one word. "Izuku?"

The teen jolts at that and looks closely at the aggressive blond. The one now known as Izuku to the rest holds up a finger. "Hold on, just a second, I need to contact someone, but before that." He whistles and the wolves attention is back on him, Izuku utters a single word of "Restrain." as he points to Bakugou and the wolves tackle him to the group once again.

"What's the fucking idea Asshole! You've been gone for ten fucking years, and act like you don't know me! BULLSHIT!" the restrained blond exclaims as he struggles to get out from under neath the two beasts that surprisingly down but, simply rest their whole weights into him.

"I've only heard that there was a psycho running around and killing people. I find you, and feel as though you were going to attack me. So now you are being restrained until I can relay this back to my mom or Toshinori. They may be able to explain better than I can." Izuku says as he walks away, pulling a walkie talkie out from the side pocket of his pants and goes about conversing with his mom, or someone else.

The rest of group confronts the prone Bakugou who has begrudgingly resigned to his fate of wolf bed, seeing how the fucker with his scarf is actually nodding off.

"Bakugou, why the hell would you do this?" Kirishima asks, feeling more like he should demand answers, but just to broken over what's happened through the night.

"I don't have to explain shit to you." Is his only reply.

"Bakugou, because of you, three of your members are missing, and Uraraka is most likely dead." Iida says beginning to lose his temper, and Bakugou has the gale to look horrified at that.

"What the fuck are you talking about four-eyes? The traps were meant to scare not kill, and there weren't even any traps away from the lodge, everything was set up nearby." he tries to explain as Izuku comes back over.

"Ok, my mom should be here shortly, and I was able to get a hold of Toshinori, and he described a female with black hair and grey eyes, wearing a turtleneck sweater. Does she sound familiar?" He asks as he goes through his bag this time and pulls out a length of rope. "For now I'd feel better if he were restrained with something more sturdy than my companions."

The wolves look up but don't move as Izuku begins binding Bakugou's ankles together. Kirishima takes the initiative and grabs his wrists, waiting for the wolves to get up before bringing them behind his back, the entire time Bakugou is surprisingly complacent.

Once the ''psycho'' is taken care of Izuku goes back to the tunnel he and Iida came from and waits for his mom, allowing the others to question Iida about what he knows since he actually met them.

"There's three of them there. Toshinori who seems to be in charge, Izuku's mother who is the caretaker of sorts, and Izuku who helps where he can. Along with these two wolves there are seven in total. I believe they've been here awhile seeing how they had a stockpile of supplies, traps set-up, and rules of their own."

"What kind of rules?" Ashido speaks up, curious about the strange teen.

"The only one I heard was to bring an extra set of senses with you. meaning you don't travel alone and you bring two wolves with you. That is why he came here with me."

"Oh sweet, so if nothing else, she'll bring some more wolves with her." Kaminari says unsure if that's good or bad. Before anyone else can comment on the matter, Izuku returns with a woman just a little shorter than himself, and just behind them and three more wolves.

"Op, there they are." Ashido says, not caring that they're wolves, just wanting something for comfort. The old grey looking one approaches, and She digs her fingers into the thick fur, burying her face in next.

"Is that truly sanitary?" Iida inquires as the dull brown one approaches him.

"You're seriously worried about hygiene where we are all filthy and covered in some degree of blood?" Kaminari says as he approaches the darker brown one and follows Ashido's example.

"We should probably head upstairs and wait for Toshinori to arrive, that way he can explain everything about the mountain, I'm afraid I may just miss something important." The older woman says before finally noticing Bakugou tied up on the ground.

"Izuku, why is Bakugou here and tied up?" she inquires, pulling out her own knife to cut the ropes away.

"Iida said there was a murderer, he was revealed to be the murderer, and I didn't want him to roam around or be left somewhere dangerous. So I tied him up... How do you know his name? I didn't mention a name did I? Maybe my memory is just getting worse and I just don't realize is, and soon I'll even forget my-"

"Izuku, sweetie, you need to calm down and let me explain. But that can wait until we're all upstairs and I've been allowed to look after any injuries." The woman says smiling kindly and he begins to herd up the wolves, and release Bakugou's ankles.

"Sorry to be rude, but can you please introduce yourself?" Kaminari says hoping to finally get some information.

"Hhmm? Oh I'm sorry, my mind tends to leave me after spending so long with the same group for so long. I'm Midoriya Inko, and I'm sure your friend here has already told you my son's name? Than again there is the fact that I said his name before." She says as she follows the group of teenagers out of the basement part their in, and hopes that the wait for Toshinori won't be a long one, and that he'll bring good news with him.

**A/N Sorry if Izuku seems a little OOC, but that will hopefully be explained in the next chapter.**

**Tumblr name: until-i****m-****a-hero**


	8. Facts - Three Hours Remain

**Beth - Todoroki Touya (Dabi)**

**Hannah - Todoroki Fuyumi**

**Josh - Todoroki Shouto/Bakugou Katsuki**

**Mike - Iida Tenya**

**Chris - Kirishima Eijiro**

**Matt - Jirou Kyoka**

**Sam - Kaminari Denki**

**Jess - Uraraka Ochako**

**Ashley - Ashido Mina**

**Emily - Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Flame Thrower guy - Midoriya's and Toshinori Yagi**

**Psycho - Bakugou Katsuki**

**More to be revealed when the time arises.**

**WARNING GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS TOWARDS THE END!**

_**Warning there **__**may be somethings that are sensitive to some people.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised**_

**Facts - Three Hours Remain**

All Momo can do is stand as still as she can as the sound of footsteps draw closer to her hiding spot. and the first figure to approach her is a wolf colored much like a golden retriever wearing blue fabric around their neck. The next is a tall man covered head to toe in layers, with a canister of some kind strapped to his back. Behind him is another wolf with darker fur and something small around their neck.

The man holds up both hands in a clear placating gesture, before moving a gloved finger to his lips. "I need you to be quiet and still."

"Who are you? What have you done to my friends!?" She shouts instead, and that in turn causes both wolves to growl, but surprisingly not at her. Both have their heads turned as the man removes a satchel and tosses it her way, not even looking. "Use these and get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can, Star go!"

With those shouts the lighter wolf 'Star' goes through the opening and the sudden approach of large canine proportions causes her to scoot back and slide down the slope just behind her. Momo sits up rubbing her lower back as the wolf slides down beside her and nudges the satchel towards her.

Still unsure about the whole thing she opens the bag to find a stash of emergency lights within. lighting one and making her way through the tunnel with wolf in tow, she goes into a small storage space to find a fairly recent photograph. The picture has a single woman in it with darker clothes save the red jacket around her waist and yellow boots and gloves. turning it over reveals a short description

_Shimura Nana_

_Monster Hunter_

_The greatest teacher and friend any one person could have, _

_Keep up the good work miss_

_-Torino_

She decides to pocket the photo

After the photo she finds another totem with a simple depiction of someone throwing their arms down. From that moment on, the rest was just a mad dash to escape a creature never before seen. The thing is could be considered humanoid with their two legs, arms and head. After that, it's anything but.

The first things she sees of the thing all long skeletal arms breaking through wooden walls to reach out for her and snag claw like fingers into her body. When she approaches a fork in the tunnels and is about to follow 'Star' down the left one, the creature appears.

Pale, frostbitten skin stretches over an elongated, skeletal frame. A pair of frosted eyes lie sunken into the skull as a mouth full of crooked jagged teeth releases an all too familiar shriek.

Momo elects to follow the wolf to and pulls the lever for the elevator, bringing the two higher in the mines. The elevator stops at the top, but the two are unable to leave as the creature climbs around on the outside, Looking down at her furred companion, Momo finds them laying perfectly still at the bottom of the elevator. She follows the canine's example, and when it moves to run she's right behind it, trying to stall the creature with falling rocks, and a small wall of fire.

She climbs up the shoot and just manages to avoid being grinded, and managing to lock a gate, momentarily forgetting the thing can smash through wood, and remembers as she feels teeth drag through her shoulder.

In her adrenaline fueled body, she somehow manages to grab the wolf, and carry them down a zip-line that should drop them near the lodge. only for the thing to break and lead to the two falling and rolling the rest of the way.

Struggling to stand Momo clutches her injured shoulder, and her companion stands on four legs unsteadily. Hearing the creature's shriek she once again picks up the wolf, and with what little energy she has left, begins running towards the lodge, screaming for someone the moment it's within sight.

Kirishima, opens the door as Ashido and Kaminari go to support her, someone else taking the wolf as her two friends do so.

Once the door is closed Kirishima follows the three into the sitting area where there's an older woman waiting with more wolves. "Yaoyorozu, Are you alright? you were screaming bloody murder."

"No, I truly thought I wouldn't make it." She says as she's steered towards the couch, finding Bakugou tied up, and separated from the rest, two wolves sitting guard, while Iida stands stands and takes notice of her two missing companions.

"Momo, where's Jirou and Todoroki? and what monster are you talking about?"

"I don't know, it looked human, but it moved in a spider like way. with long limbs and sallow skin."

At her description the two strangers share a silent look. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" She inquires as grey eyes meet shades of green.

The woman nods. "We do, but seeing how Star was with you, that meant you ran into Toshinori. So hopefully he should be here soon, and the three of us can explain everything together." she than turns her gaze towards the teen. "Izuku, could you stand by the door and wait for Toshinori while I try to answer a few of their questions."

Izuku nods and dashes away, leaving the group with the woman and a small pack of wolves. The woman goes to stand by the fire place so that she can see everyone, before focusing on Bakugou, than forward again.

"Now, before I answer your questions I have a bit of explaining to do about my family's situation. Izuku and I have been here for ten years after going on a hiking trip that went bad. In the ten years we've been here, we've been helping someone else with a problem, and simply trying to keep the monsters your friend has run into."

Bakugou speaks up from the chair. "What accident was so damn bad that has the fucking nerd acting like he doesn't know me." He says, all but demanding an explanation.

"During or hike, one of the paths we went on collapsed, and Izuku was left with a gash on the head that his hair hides, and I was left with a permanent limp. It's from that accident that caused Izuku to get amnesia. As of this point he doesn't remember his neighborhood, his childhood or his father."

The look on Bakugou's face let's those in the room who still know him let's them know a weight has taken residence on his shoulders. "I know it's not the answer you wanted to hear, but I couldn't imagine how he would react to all of this if he did remember you."

Ashido goes to ask something, but Izuku returns with who could only be Toshinori. The man, should he ever meet the head Todoroki would most likely stand at eye level with a slighter build. two strands of blond hair rest over his shoulders and the rest juts out from underneath a knitted hat. A scarf and goggles rest around his neck and his coat and pants are little more than a bunch of fabric swatches scrambled together. At his side stands another wolf.

"Ok, just to be sure there are only seven wolves, and you're not going to spring a new one on us right?" Kaminari asks as star places her head on Momo's lap. tail wagging as she's scratched behind the ears.

"Yes, now if everyone can sit down, I'll explain what I can of the situation." It's as he says that that he takes notice of the teen tied up. "And why is that one tied up?"

"Psycho." Is Izuku's simple answer.

"Ah, I see." The man says as he goes to stand by the woman and the wolves all make themselves comfortable on furniture and the floor. "Now from what I can say right now, is that you lot never should've returned to this mountain. I don't know why you did, after what happened here last year."

"You mean you know about Touya and Fuyumi?" Ashido asks going to stand should she need to run

Iida stands taller, and goes to stand in front of his group. "How could you possible know about what happened without being involved-"

"-Or responsible." Kaminari adds

"Please, allow me to explain before you start jumping to conclusions. I myself was not there, and neither was Inko."

Izuku raises a hand "I was the one patrolling that night when I came by the lodge just in time to see a female leave, I'm guessing that was Fuyumi. As she leaves the monster your friend saw, or as we know the wendigo, started going after her, so I gave chase to act as protection. The next thing I know they're cornered before falling down a cliff, just as I defeat the wendigo, and as I go reach down to pull them up, the branch their on breaks."

As the group discusses the implications of the "wendigo" the notice how the mother comforts her son, placing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into her side.

"I'm only going to say this once, so if you believe it or not is up to you. Just know that there is a curse on the mountain. One that should any man or woman be forced to turn to cannibalism in these woods the spirit of the wendigo shall be released.

At these words Iida remembers the thing that pulled Uraraka through the window, as well as what he saw through the scope of the rifle.

"I suggest you all find somewhere safe to hold up until morning when the wendigos sleep."

"The basement might be safe." Ashido suggests still unnerved by the information when Kaminari raises his hand. "I have a question."

"You don't have to raise your hand, this isn't school." Iida says

"Still, My question is as follows. If you turn into a wendigo by eating human flesh, would I turn into one should I eat my own leg?" With Kaminari's question, all stop to stare, even the wolves look at him as though he's insane. It's Izuku that answers.

"I suppose, cause it would be human flesh, but generally when someone does turn they will just eat more and more, so instead of a whole body being available to them, they'd most likely start from the limbs and work their way to the rest of the body." and than Izuku goes off muttering about how much of the body would be left taking into account how long it takes for someone to fully turn, and how much they generally eat as they are in the process of turning.

Most of the group stares horrified the longer Izuku's rant goes on, but Kaminari and Ashido are quick to laugh, explaining how a wendigo with no arms and legs would be either a caterpillar or log like in movement.

"Alright, since we have that out of our systems, I know of your friend who was taken to the mines. Are there anymore missing from your group?" Toshinori inquires already gearing up to go back out and continue his search.

Yaoyorozu takes a look around, doing a headcount. "I suppose the one your looking for is Uraraka. That just leaves Todoroki and Jirou, who would most likely be down in the mines as well." with that she gives a quirk description.

"Alright, are there any weapons nearby that you can use to protect yourselves with until the authorities arrive. I'd rather not leave you completely unprotected when we leave, and there's not enough weapons at base for all of you."

Katsuki surprisingly is the one to speak up. Even more surprisingly in the dower tone he speaks in. "There's some in the shed. I moved them so in the case these morons would go looking to defend themselves, they wouldn't be easily found."

"Very well Bakugou, you can take Izuku with you along with someone else, while I try to set up a defensible position here, and Toshi tries to locate the rest of your friends." Inko says, while Izuku goes to untie the explosive blonde and Kirishima goes to stand beside the two. Toshinori, the three teens and four of the wolves exit the back door and Izuku hands a rifle to Kirishima. "Use only as a distraction, you need to kill them with fire for the wendigos to stay down. Anything else does jack. If I do this stand still, they can't see movement."

The three travel in tense silence with Izuku motioning for them to halt once. When they reach the shed Izuku stands guard as the other two grab as many weapons as they can manage. It's the moment they prepare to leave everything goes to hell. The first to leave is Izuku, cautious in all his movements as he first peaks out before leaving.

The two go to follow when the wolves start growling, and all of a sudden the kinder of the two tries to push them back while the other leaps out and tackles Izuku to the ground. The reason is evident as one of the creatures comes flying out of nowhere with claws outreached. The two think nothing is wrong until Kacchan doesn't get up and Izuku doesn't move.

"Fucking idiot." Bakugou says as he goes out and drags him back in, with the wolf still on top. From when he lies, the two see tears in his hat and hood quickly staining with blood.

"Shit, what do we do." Kirishima asks as Shade, in a show of comfort, gently nudges Izuku with their nose.

"One of us has to carry him." Bakugou says going through the things they grabbed.

"If we do that, it'll leave whoever defenseless." the red head worries looking at the steadily growing stain.

"Not if we tie them on fucker." Bakugou says holding out some rope that he begins looping, and knotting into some kind of harness. "I'll carry him, hopefully make up for the shit I've done tonight." is the last part murmured just softly enough where Kirishima questions if it was even said.

The group makes a dash for it than, Kirishima leading what seems to be inches ahead of Bakugou who, with Izuku tied to his back, wields a small hand gun, and the wolves on either side acting as a warning system of some kind.

When they make it to the lodge Ashido is waiting by the door and she throws it opened, stalls at the sight the three create, before a shriek reminds her of their impending doom and closes/locks the door.

She turns back to the group. "Ok, we're set up in the basement, and Inko found something that cleared some things up for all of us."

With that said she leads them to a studio type set up with multiple screens, tables and blueprints. Inko stands at one of the screens with a yellow folder in hand. One all too familiar to Bakugou. As the gate to the area clangs shut everyone turns to the group, only for chaos to erupt.

Inko has them clear a table for Izuku to lay on, and she pulls out a travel sewing kit. They all know where this is going, but are unprepared as she removes that which stands in her way, and gets her hands bloody sewing up the claw marks. As she works she says, "I would ask how this happened, but I'm sure I already know." She snips the thread for the first one, and moves on to the next.

It's as Kirishima goes to answer that there's a groan from beneath the steady hands, and Izuku shifts his head so that he's looking at his mom. "M-m-mom, wh-where are w-w-we?" is said in a small unfamiliar tone.

Inko takes a deep breath before placing a smile on her face and answering. "We're on the mountain sweetie, there was a small accident, and I need to fix something, could you turn you head the other way please." Inko says as she tries to move his head, only for it to hold steady.

"C-can we go ho-home ss-soon, aunt Missy w-will miss us." The teen says as he struggles to think around the pounding in his head.

"Of course sweetie, we can go home in a few hours. Until than How about you get some rest." Inko suggests, and after a barely there nod begins to sew the scars once again. as she sews she turns half of her attention to the discussion happening behind her. that includes looking through their bags.

Now if Inko weren't so focused on trying to keep her son from dying she'd probably care more, but as it stands they need to be as prepared as they're going to be, if they want to leave. At least, she thinks this until the all start freaking out about a bite. Tearing her eyes away from the last stitch she finds one girl curled up on the table, with her friends standing the rooms length away as Bakugou stands with a gun pointed right at her.

Inko stands and turns completely Mama Bear on the group. "Bakugo Katsuki! You put that gun down right now!"

The teen barely turns. "She's bit Auntie, and if nothing's done-"

"Nothing will happen, but you having more blood on your hands. Now I won't repeat myself. Put the gun down." the gun is placed on the ground, and Inko grabs it before moving over to the terrified teen. "Are you alright dear? It's ok if you're not, no one would be if that happened to them."

Momo looks up at the woman before comment. "You're awfully calm about this."

"Believe me when I say, I'm truly not. especially after I had the same reaction when Izuku was first bit."

The group looks on in shock and disbelief, wondering how anyone as kind as Midoriya Inko could ever contemplate shooting her own son. She stands and points the the journal in Ashido's hands. "Now if you'd just read those I need to run back to the sanitarium for some supplies, if we're really going to be coming with you."

"I'll go with you ma'am, that way you have another set of limbs." Iida says as he steps forwards.

"Alright, and I'll be bringing Old Man and champ with us," the old grey and dulled brown wolves approach he and Iida, "and Hero, Shade and Kacchan can stay here and be your extra eyes and ears."

with that being said the group of four leaves for supplies. Bakugou is sitting off to the side avoiding everyone, simply to avoid any confrontation that may occur. In his hands in the journal, saying he needs to understand so that he doesn't over react again.

The first page he opens to includes sketches, typical for Izuku's notes, of wendigo heads and body parts. True to Izuku's notes, he covers everything from how the come to being along with their attributes, the history and folklore from the area, and some snippets of his encounters. The worse thing he reads is what happened last year. The worse part about it all is reading what was described before in more detail along with gut wrenching guilt.

**A/N the reason I included the question by Kaminari is because I had that same question ever since I first played the game and Chris made the comment about being so hungry he almost ate his leg. **

**Until-i****m-****a-hero **


	9. Discovery - Two Hours Remain

**A/N We are coming to an end, and everyone is still alive. How you ask? Cause I am god here, and I say so**

**WARNING GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS TOWARDS THE END!**

_**Warning there **__**may be somethings that are sensitive to some people.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised**_

**Discovery - Two Hours Remain**

Iida holds open the door for Mrs. Midoriya and closes it once the wolves are through. He sees that the woman is mumbling to herself much like her son does, as well as the fact that her back is turned. As quickly and quietly as he can he slides the doors lock shut, to prevent anything from leaving the sanatorium and reaching his friends.

Inko leads the tallest teen of the group through the area and brings them right back to the main area. she pulls out the map of the place and points to an area just past the psych ward "We'll need to get into this section in order to get what we need, and sadly Toshinori has the keys and locked up the gates leading there. Iida, would you be a dear and see what you can find?"

Iida nods and begins searching the area, finding one of the gates unlocked leading to a large hole in the wall along with another totem.

_He's laying prone on the floor with what could only be the wendigo looms over him, snapping it's gnarly teeth at his face/neck area. Off to the side and out of sight of the wendigo stand Mrs. Midoriya holding a rifle out and taking aim at the creature, hoping to get a clear shot before others may appear._

A hand landing on his shoulder snaps him out of it. "Those are dreadful things, aren't they." The older woman states, looking down at the piece of wood. "Izuku and Toshinori try to find as many as they can, seeing how Toshi's predecessor was the one that made them, but I find their visions absolutely horrifying."

"Who was his predecessor?" Iida asks tentatively, afraid he may be over stepping boundaries.

She takes a deep breath and places a hand on Old Man's head, right between the ears. "Her name was Nana Shimura, and like Izuku and I she was just going on a hike in the area. I can't remember why, but I think she wanted to find out what happened here all those years ago."

"Toshi never said when he joined her, just saying that her friend would visit from time to time during the warmer weather when the Wendigos would seemingly hibernate and he was less likely to complain about aching joint." As she says these things she leads him through the hole and brings him to a wooden cross that's been planted in the ground along with five others.

The first five are older with bits or rot eating away at the wood, leaving only a few that are still readable, showing dates going back all the way to the 1950s.

The one his companion brings him to has a newer cross with some long dead plants peaking out of the snow, with the name Nana Shimura carved into the cross beam, along with the days and years she was born and died. It wasn't that long of a life at all.

The two go back to the main area and Iida continues his search finding a set of stairs leading to the balcony above the caged areas, and at the spot above the one they need to get into is a hole in the floor. "Since when is anything ever this convenient." He remarks as he opens the door and allows Inko in.

The woman grabs and lights a torch, grabs the sawed off shot gun beside it. Handing the lit torch to Iida she begins looking around the drawers and desk for something else. before giving up. "Sorry Iida, looks like we'll have to find another way to get the lock off the door." She admits, only to hear a resounding _*BANG!*_

Turning around she finds Iida at the grate lowering his gun. "I'm truly sorry miss, but I believe we're in a hurry, and any time we waste looking for keys is a moment someone could be dying."

Inko nods, "I understand, but you must understand that my family has been doing things here a certain way, and I was non too happy to hear the first gunshot go off, and made sure to let Izuku know when he came to get me."

After hearing this the teen feels truly reprimanded, "I'll be sure to remember that."

"Good, now once we get to the other side of the psych ward here, there's a door that leads right to the mines, and that's typically where the Wendigos like to hunt. Once we get the weapons I'm hoping that Toshinori has found some of your friends and is leading them to that entrance so that we may retrieve them and bring them to the lodge."

Iida stands back and watches as she pulls a lever, for the gates, only for it to get stuck partially open. Taking initiative Iida places himself between the gate and the frame and pushes outward. once it's opened more they two slip through with the wolves taking the lead on the other side.

Going down to the detention center Iida finds a physicians notes on the old miner incident, listing symptoms observed like: Pallor and Social dysfunction. Below that are those that should've been observed which includes: Malnutrition/scurvy (A note on the side exclaiming They should be DEAD), Frostbite, and Frailty/weakness. All of this is followed shortly by the recommended course of action.

Inko reads it over the teens shoulder. "I suppose this is one of the notes Izuku found laying around."

"Your son actually goes looking for these?" Iida inquires putting it down and moving further into this hellscape, finding a large metal door thrown outwards and the words

_LET US OUT!_

_WE ARE STARVING_

_FREEZING_

_I WILL MAKE YOU PAY_

_STOP TESTING US NOW!_

Just below that are nine tally marks.

Inko calls out to him, so they don't get separated. AS they get closer to their destination, Iida questions Inko on the things they have found in the sanitarium, and she brings up and old clip showing someone who could've been a miner strapped down as a nurse checks him over. The nurse leaves for a bit, allowing the miner to escape and in a changed form, climb up a wall. Ending when the nurse returns.

She also tells him about the file Toshinori's predecessor found that went through the stages of the transformation, as well as the skeleton of a doctor with a suicide note in hand.

Iida goes to comment on this new information when the woman shushes him, gesturing at the two growing wolves coming to a seemingly closed off area where a rat scurries away, leaving the group to come face to face with a wendigo wearing an outfit that would suggest it is a fairly recent one, after taking in the short skirt and tattered sweater.

The group runs and turns into a room where Iida drops a locker down in front of the door. The wendigo sticks its head through, and Iida makes use of the machete he still has and drives the blade into the things face, leaving it shrieking as they go through the door in the back.

From there it's one encounter after another as they go through a hallway lined with cages filled with the shrieking monsters, as they reach through bars and lunge out to reach their food.

It's as Inko struggles to get large wooden door open that Iida has the brilliant idea to roll an oil barrel down the caged walkway, and blow it up. The force of the blast is what pushes to group through and Inko is introduced to what happens should a wendigo die.

She stares wide eyed as two apparitions dash towards the door that the teen traveling with her is quick to force close once more. shaking herself out of her daze the two make it to the hole in the floor that leads to the back entrance as well as the weapon cache. Helping the wolves down the two scramble to get as many weapons as they can, only for the wolves to alert them just as a wendigo stricks

* * *

Ochako comes to with pain coursing throughout her body as the cold seeps in, disrupting the numbness her unconscious state once brought. She tries to assess the damage done, but all she can make out is the burning the grated ground below her causes on the cuts and bruises on her back, and the bone chilling air that freezes everywhere else.

Struggling to sit up she takes in the area she wakes up in, finding that it's not the elevator shaft she was in as it collapsed and that there are two large dogs that now approach to sniff at her.

at the sight of them she screams.

* * *

After Izuku came two he started making zero sense about anything, trying to sort through scrambled memories, and seeing how neither of the people who he stayed with were here, It was obvious that they had to get Inko.

As they walk through the tunnel that leads to the sanitarium Izuku leading with support from Bakugou, Kirishima speaks up from his position at the back of the group as he looks back the way they came. "Maybe someone should stay behind in case anyone comes back."

Ashido who was walking beside him stops and is about to say something when Izuku calls out from up front. "No man left behind, bigger numbers means more chance for distractions."

"What does that even mean Deku." Bakugou all but demands receiving only laughter "Deku I swear to fucking God! If you don't stop laughing right now I'm dropping you."

"Bakugou, that is enough. For all we know he could have a concussion from that hit to the head he got, and you dropping him would not help that condition no matter what you think." Momo says as Kaminari puts all his weight into getting the door open.

"Stop trying sparky, four eyes must have locked the damn door behind him." Bakugou says setting his childhood friend down to find another way. The three wolves still with them sniff around a bit. It's during this time that Ashido finds a totem down one of the side areas back the way they came, and after seeing the horrifying vision it had to show she shouts. "This bitch scary, YEET!" and tosses it out of the opening.

When they ask or try to look, Ashido gives nothing and they see nothing. Izuku explains this as "It's sleeping guys, it won't wake up."

"That tells us nothing you fucking nerd." the aggressive blond says as he goes back towards his formally missing friend to notice one of the wolves pawing at the ground in front of him.

"Grate job Kacchan." Izuku says, much to his friends irritation while his typical squad laughs at the pun upon seeing an actual grate in the ground. Ashido and Kaminari work together to get the lid off.

The group starts trying to work out how to get the wolves down, when both Kacchan and Hero, leaving Shade to pace around the hole. Bakugou goes down first shortly followed by Izuku who calls up to the third wolf, tricking them in to jumping into Bakugou's arms who than gets snapped at.

The others follow down shortly after with Ashido saying she'll catch up after closing the grate in case something followed them. Getting to the bottom she finds Hero waiting at the bottom for her, and the two begin making their way to the rest of the group, when she hears it.

She's at a fork in the path and Hero is trying to bring her down the right path, when off to the right, she can hear Uraraka's screaming in pain and for help. Coming to a trapdoor illuminated by light coming down from above she finds it shaking with the forceful bangs and Uraraka still calling out from beneath. The thing that deters her from opening the door is Hero's growls.

she ignores it and follows hero through a large enough crevice, and drops down right in front of her group. "Oh my gosh your alive."

"Yup, now how about we get out of here and find Iida and Momdoriya and let them know what's going on." Ashido says and Izuku mutters "Did you literally call my mom momdoriya?"

it goes ignored as the group comes to a high cliff with scaffolding and broken ladders. "Alright losers, whose good at climbing?"

"I would normally volunteer, but I'm not nearly steady enough for that." Izuku says starting to regain some form of coherency.

Kaminari steps forth. "I guess that would be me. You guys want to wait back at the lodge?" he suggests as he begins stretching.

Bakugou goes to argue when Momo interrupts, "I believe that would be for the best. That way we can let Izuku rest, and sort our things for when authorities arrive."

"cool cool cool. I'll see you guys on the flip side than."

"Oh wait," Kaminari stops with one hand on the wall. he turns to find Izuku looking at him. "I-I think there's a way station of sorts up there. you can ignore everything else, but can you grab a dream catcher and my notebooks. I'd feel better having them with." He says looking further up.

"you got it Zuku, one dream catcher and some notebooks coming up." Kaminari says as he begins hoisting himself up. finding the way station he spoke of with symbols painted on the way, and two notebooks as well as the old dream catcher. Grabbing the three items he goes the way he thinks he should and has to jump to make it to the other side. He finds a metal rod that he keeps with him as well.

He finds the door that will hopefully lead him to the sanitarium that opens with a heavy creak, opening up to the great outdoors. picking his way through the trails he finds the finds the correct path that brings him to the gate needed to get to the back entrance. Passing by a window a wendigo lunges at him and Kaminari runs towards the door opening it to find Iida trapped underneath a wendigo with Mrs. Midoriya tries to get a proper shot in that won't hurt the teen as well. The two wolves that traveled with them stand on either side of the woman and bark at the creature.

Kaminari runs down the steps, and bashes the wendigo off of Iida, and MRs. Midoriya takes the shot, blasting the creature back. As they run towards the door Iida turns back towards the room and fires at the oil drums littered around the room, causing a huge explosion to go off, killing off another wendigo.

The group runs back to the mines to regroup, and discuss the next course of action.

**A/N**

**Until-i****m-****a-hero **


	10. Retribution - One Hour Remain

**A/N Last chapter before the epilogue. after that, if there are more chapters you'd like I can add more of the aftermath or tales from the past. whatever you'd like**

**WARNING GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS TOWARDS THE END!**

_**Warning there **__**may be somethings that are sensitive to some people.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised**_

**Retribution - One Hour Remain**

Shouto has no idea how he ended up here, in this cavernous room with it's taunting echoes.

What he does remember is the fire tower collapsing and time spent trying to find his way out of the abandoned mines. As he travels something must have hit him on the back of the head and left him alone in this space with seemingly endless rock walls.

As he's stumbling around trying to find some way out the echoes start.

_"I can't deal with him anymore"_

_"How dare she damage you, after all the work I've done."_

_"Those will remain with you forever!"_

_"I've already have the path set for you, all you need to do is follow it."_

As he stumbles visions of his two missing siblings taunt him. both stand there with gray cracked skin, colorless eyes and hair hanging off their heads in clumps.

_"Why didn't you come after us Shouto?" _tilting her head Fuyumi gives a crooked smile

_"We can still be a family little bro." _Touya adds holding out a hand

"_We didn't mean to leave you." _Both say in perfect unison as Shouto stumbles away

_"Don't tell me you like staying with that old man, not after what he did to this family."_Touya appears from the walls, _"Not after causing this?"_ and than the tattoos burst into flames of red and blue, devouring his form and leaving nothing.

_"Shouto, please join us." _Fuyumi's voice is right in his ear.

* * *

Kaminari and the original sanitarium duo of Iida and Inko go through the mines trying to find a safe way to get back down to where the grate was when Iida brings up something he noticed.

"While in the sanitarium, I noticed something about one of the wendigos that seemed familiar. First, do you know how my brother is in the police force?"

"I feel like your getting somewhere with this, so yes."

"Well, he was bringing some old missing person reports home before I left and when they were spread out I saw a few, one of them was from back in the 70s showing a girl wearing a large sweater, the exact same sweater one of the wendigos that attacked us was wearing." Iida explains and Kaminari waves a hand trying to banish the very thought.

"I what your saying is true, than that thing is old as hell. And as much as they look the part, it was probably a different person." Kaminari says, hoping he's right. Until Inko adds in.

"Not likely, there are still wendigos from when the miners were here and that was over 80 years ago, not including the ages they were originally." She says as she leads them down the tunnel. bringing them to an underground reservoir.

"So I guess this is the only time we don't have to respect our elders huh?" KAminari jokes as he notices the wolves sniffing at a totem piece before moving on. Looking into it yields nothing other than the lodge consumed in flames, but seeing how the color means fortune, that should be good. Right?

Following the wolves off to the side of the reservoir, the group finds a dug up grave, the only thing that could reveals who was buried there is a watch Manny holds gentle in his jaw.

Iida takes it and finds that it's an females wrist watch with classic (broken) clock face, and pink synthetic leather. On the back of the clock face are _T. Fuyumi_.

"This, this was Fuyumi's watch." Iida admits. and Inko points out the obvious space a cross would've been. Silently asking for the watch Inko holds it out and the wolves sniff the accessory before going to a spot in the broken fence and jumping into the water, slowly moving forwards before turning to check the humans.

Inko jumps in first, nerves already damaged from freezing winters to notice the change. Kaminari and Iida jump down at nearly the same time, the blond lamenting about how ball shrinkage is real.

The trio follow the two wolves to the left of the giant broken waterwheel and pull themselves out on another landing. The only thing of note is the opened notebook which Kaminari points out has Touya's handwriting.

_Day 1_

_My little sister is dead because of me._

_I never should've said those things, and_

_I just spent the last few minutes watching_

_the color drain from her face. The guilt_

_of my comments is eating me alive, and makes_

_me wish I fell during the fall as well instead of_

_just getting a broken leg._

_I suppose it's because of divine punishment _

_that I spend my time waiting for help next to _

_Fuyumi's body._

_Day 5_

_The asshole used to starve actors for __believably_

_and now I know how it feels for your stomach_

_to twist in knots_

_I took my jacket back from Fuyumi's body, I_

_didn't want to desecrate her body anymore_

_than the fall already did._

_Hope Natsuo is looking out for Shouto._

_Day 30_

_I'm sorry sis, I needed to live to look out_

_for Shouto. I'm DYING._

_It was the only way I could survive, and I_

_Hope the asshole is proud of the disgrace _

_that __is me. I hope there is a way to make _

_it up to you. Forgive me sis, I did it for _

_Shouto_

_Day 33_

_My hands feel unclean_

_my nails fell out PUSHED OUT_

_I am aching but no more COLD_

_NO PAIN_

_I am getting stronger!_

_The last page is little more than nonsense with the only word the trio being able to make out is HUNGER, HUNGRY_

Kaminari backs away from the journal. "Nope, nope, nope, This is too much for me."

"Kaminari."

"God damn, they were here this whole time." he says rubbing his hands over his eyes, as though to scrub what he just saw

"Kami-"

"And the police were too busy looking directly around the lodge to even find them." he points out realizing just how far they must be from the lodge

"KA-"

"And that lead our friend to eating his-"

"DENKI!"

Kaminari stops mid rant as Iida shakes his shoulders forcing the blond to look him in the eyes. "We don't have time for this, we need to find a way out of here, and possible one of our friends who could be in danger. So please, pull yourself together and focus."

He can merely mumble right as he goes through the motions of following Inko and Iida back into the water to head to the other side of the wheel. Finding a large metal door, that upon opening a rush of water flows out, carrying along with it decapitated heads that would clear up a few missing person reports, and in the room beyond their bodies are strung up on chains with large hooks going straight through their chests. As though they were little more than animals in a slaughter house.

Iida looks away, and that is when he sees something just on the other side of a broken wooden wall, making him ponder how all that water managed to build up just behind the door, and come rushing out the way it did, but that thought is derailed as he realizes that on the other side of the wall is Todoroki, laying on the ground, unresponsive to their screams.

The group finds the door leading to the area and rush to their unresponsive friend.

* * *

Fuyumi is crouching down on the ground still holding out her hand, silently asking him to join her, when there are insistent taps on his cheek, and a poke to the ribs. the final straw is when something akin to a wet rag drags across his face going from chin to forehead in one sweep that causes him to open his eyes. finding a large grey wolf directly in front of his face.

Like any Todoroki male, he takes it like a man, and backs away screaming. A hand on the shoulder stops him and he finds himself face to face with Tenya standing over him, with Kaminari next to him, and off to the side and further back is a strange woman in thick clothing petting the grey wolf as a dulled brown one stands to the side, looking at him with it's one good eye.

"What, what's going on? who is that?" Todoroki inquires as he tries and fails to hold up a hands.

The woman gives a small smile as she gently goes to her knees. "My name is Midoriya Inko, and My group and I are here to help your friends and you get back to your families."

Shouto looks at her and finally manages to hold out a hand. "Ok, how do we get out of here than?"

Kaminari looks around, trying to find some way they can escape, and finds the steep tunnel. "Hey, maybe I can climb out this way and let the others know we found Shouto and you guys are still alive."

Inko seems hesitant. "I'd rather you not be by yourself."

"If all goes well, I'll be with the others soon enough, so no worries." The blond says as he pulls himself up onto a higher ledge and begins his climbs out.

Iida takes Todoroki's hand and begins leading him out of the room, once they reach the water, Inko is the last to drop down into the water, and that gives her the perfect view of what happens.

One moment Iida is walking ahead of the group, when something seems to drag him under the water. That something is revealed to be a wendigo with what could be old frostbite wounds crawling up it's two long limbs that go out and grab the heterochromic male around the waist, screeching in his face.

Inko grabs the flame thrower nozzle and waves her arms around gaining the creature's attention as it turns to look at her. It doesn't let go of the teen right away, so Inko aims at the side unoccupied.

The sound of sizzling flesh and boiling water fills the air as more shrieks fill the air and Todoroki is dropped down into the water to allow the creature to escape. Inko and Iida run to the best of their abilities to the downed teen. only hearing him say. "That was Touya." over, and over, and over.

* * *

Jirou hears the familiar screams and rushes towards her friend, just making it to the area she's in when something large lunges at her. Thinking fast she grabs a shovel that was discarded just within reach, and just manages to block off the attack from the large black wolf.

The wolf's forelimbs rest against the wooden staff of the shovel as its jaws snap at her. Just as the jaws get within reach, with drool spilling onto her face, a very masculine, very unfamiliar voice calls out. "NANA! Enough!"

those two words cause the wolf to lets up, going over to the side where lantern light illuminates the scene.

Uraraka sits on the floor wearing nothing but her undergarments with bruises, scratches, and scars layered on top of one another. To the side of her bandaging up her arm is a strange male with thick clothing. On either side of them is a wolf, and with the little lighting they have, Jirou can make out the brown coloring in the fur.

Jirou is slow to lower the shovel as she gets back up. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Uraraka." She demands leveling the spade of the shovel at the stranger. It immediately sets the wolves on edge.

The man removes his hands and slowly raises them. "I assure you I mean no harm, your friend Iida told me what happened to your group and I was only trying to help."

"Prove it." Jirou demands trying to inch closer to her injured friend.

"Your friends Iida and Yaoyorozu gave me discriptions, and based on them I can assume your name is Jirou Kyoka, leaving your friend Todoroki Shouto the only one left to find. As of now though the rest of your friends should be in the basement of the lodge you were all in before and trying to set up a defense-"

"Let me guess, against the monster?" Jirou inquires slowly lowering the shovel.

The man nods.

"I-it w-was what came after m-me. Ii-Iida tried t-to catch up, bu-but..." tears slip out of her eyes and some run over what Jirou can only compare to road rash covering the entire left side of her face.

before they can get anymore words out there's a screech that everyone is now familiar with. The stranger turns to the brunette. "Miss, can you move? If not I can carry you, but only if you are comfortable with that."

"N-no, I-I don't th-think-"

"Say no more." and with that he brings his arms underneath her, and Jirou finally notices the jacket she was sitting on, and as the man brings her up into his arms Jirou finds it almost hilarious how dwarfed her friend looks in the large jacket.

As the group moves Jirou notices the caved in portion of the area their in. Ochako admits that that was the elevator she crashed down here in. Moving further they find another way station that seems to litter the mines and the man requests the Jirou pick up bandages.

She only has enough time to grab two or three before the screech is heard right behind them and the man leads them to the correct places to hide, and directs them to stand perfectly still. When they are finally in the clear, they are standing on a slight slope, that provides the perfect view point on the lodge.

The man tilts his head down at the slope "If we're careful, we should be able to slide down this slope to reach the lodge, once there we can ensure your other friends are safe."

Jirou and Uraraka nod.

* * *

'I'm so done with this shit.' Kaminari silently laments as he pulls himself over the edge of the large cliff. Fingers and legs bloody from slips and close calls. "Never again, will I take proper rock climbing gear for granted," he says as he begins the trek back to the lodge, deciding not to stop for anything, should a wendigo turn up.

Having to go through small ponds, and and falling down a small cliff he makes it to the shed, than the chase is on, just as he feels the approaching doom Iida and his group come to the door instead. Iida begins looking for a spare Key when Todoroki stands to the side in shock. It's the sound of breaking glass and Inko standing in front of the door holding a rock that snaps them out of it. "Alright, inside all of you."

They are quick to obey.

Kaminari lead them to the basement where the others were left, and just as they reach the door the others in their group run out screaming about getting out of the way.

What happens next is a load of shit, and one badass monster fight.

The one they can easily identify as Touya thanks to the tattoos and and another is the girl Iida identified. The last one is wearing a ratty hoodie, that is still holding together.

At first the wendigos attack one another crashing and clawing, and generally just being one big distraction, at one point of the whole thing wendigo Touya grabs the female-esc one on the shoulder and head and rips the two apart, surprisingly, there's no blood. With another, it's tossed towards the fireplace, and breaks open the gas valve, leaking gas throughout the room, maybe even the lodge, within minutes.

After that Inko and a still slightly concussed Izuku take turns calling the monster's attention to themselves to allow the others to retreat, some dragging the wolves with. The teens understand that this is something that they typically do, but they are still unnerved by the death wish the two seem to share. Finally the two burst out of the building, and in the next millisecond, the whole lodge seems to explode outward with smoke billowing up.

The group stands there for a moment taking in the fact that there are still members missing from both groups, but otherwise they are all still alive. Izuku looks around and suddenly runs towards the tree line, meeting up with Toshinori who holds a very much alive Uraraka, and a silent Jirou walks beside the tall male. Seeing her friends still alive she relaxes slightly and points up at the sky as the sound of helicopters reach their ears.

They made it...

They're all alive.

**A/N**

**Until-i****m-****a-hero **


	11. Aftermath - Zero Hours Remain

**A/N Epilogue time**

**WARNING GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS TOWARDS THE END!**

_**Warning there **__**may be somethings that are sensitive to some people.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised**_

**Aftermath - Zero Hours Remain**

The Helicopter lands as close to the lodge as it can, and keeps running as rangers and medical personnel run out towards the large group. At the head of the team is a female with brunette hair cut in a bob. "Hello, my name Shino Sosaki, I believe I spoke with a Yaoyorozu a few hours prior."

The mentioned girl steps up. "Yes that would be me."

"Alright, we weren't expecting a group this big, so we'll have to make two trips down the mountain with the helicopter taking those most injured first, and least second." she than looks down at the wolves. "Are the... wolves, part of this to?"

"Yes, and I think that if you take those most injured down, we should be able to get the cable car working once we find the keys, and the rest may take that."

Shino nods, and as two of her colleagues begin to assess the damage she radios in the need for a few more vehicles as well as what they will be dealing with. After that everything runs into one another as they go back down the mountain, are taken to the nearest station to receive treatment, and as they wait for their guardians and interviewed on what happened.

* * *

_09:53:41_

_BMCP00137_

_Police Interview_

_Room 3_

The teen in front of them seems to have some of the more minor injuries with a twisted ankle and a goose egg above his left eye. His blue hat rests on the table as he stares blankly ahead, answering questions with growing agitation.

"I don't know what would've happened if they weren't there."

"Why do you say that? Didn't you say they were stalking you at first? Is it possible that they were behind everything?"

"Well I thought that, but they were only patrolling the area, and they haven't been anything but caring towards us."

"But didn't you say they had weapons on them?"

"Well yeah, they had weapons, what citizen doesn't own some form of weapon or another in this day and age? And these people have done nothing but keep us alive, while we left them to defend for themselves."

* * *

_09:17:58_

_BMCP00136_

_Police Interview_

_Room 1_

The girl removes her blood stained jacket and accepts the bucket of water and towelette to wash the rest from her chestnut skin and sun bleached hair. The interviewer waits a moment before going into the questions, the girl immediately on edge when they reach the part about the tunnel.

"I heard Uraraka, she was screaming and sounded absolutely terrified, but I remember ready in the journal about mimicking voices, and didn't know what to do. That was when Hero started growling at the door, and from what we've seen they never growled at people, so I left it."

She switches to some time before the tunnel to discuss the psycho, and gets emotional.

"I stabbed him when he came after us, and I swear I didn't know"

"Didn't know what?"

"That it was Bakugou, and he was the psycho, but it wasn't his fault, someone else planned for the saws and the gun, and oh my god."

* * *

_09:32:24_

_BMCP00138_

_Police Interview_

_Room 2_

The higher class teen is respectable, and answers to the best of her ability, until they reach the HQ in the basement.

"He was scared, we all were, and that was when he grabbed one of the guns from the bag and aimed it at me. If it weren't for Mrs. Midoriya clearing things up, I most likely wouldn't be here."

"Is Jirou coming in after me? I didn't get to talk with her much due to what was going on, but can I ask if she's alright?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"What about Todoroki? Is he alright?"

"I'm sorry, I can't reveal anything as of yet."

* * *

_10:25:02_

_BMCP00140_

_Police Interview_

_Room 2_

The teen says silent in her chair tucking her arms into her thick black jacket and trying to seem smaller as she recounts the events at the fire tower.

"The tower came down, and Todoroki wasn't in sight. The only one I could've was right there within reach, and I let her fall. I tried to reach her, but it just wasn't good enough."

* * *

_10:16:16_

_BMCP00139_

_Police Interview_

_Room 1_

The girl in front of them sits wrapped up in a large blanket with an equally large coat wrapped around them underneath. Those are the only shields this girl has to protect herself with, leaving her scratched up face exposed for all to see past the brunette hair that lies tangled around her head.

Out of all of them she is the only one with one of the large wolves, with a sturdy muzzle wrapped around it's head, and thick ropes around its neck with handlers on the other ends should it get vicious. Frankly that seems unnecessary as the light brown canine simple rests it's head on the girls lap.

"How did you end up in the mines?"

"I was... dragged... through a window... and taken... and."

"What did you see?"

"I don't know... Something."

The officer switches tactics

"Your friend Ashley said she heard you, but something in a book stopped her from helping."

The girl shakes her head. "No... It wasn't me. But Iida... and Jirou... and Toshinori... they found me... Iida came for me...

"Came for you?"

"Where is everyone? Did they make it?"

* * *

_10:47:17_

_BMCP00141_

_Police Interview_

_Room 3_

_The teen_ sits with a pair of cracked glasses on his lap he refuses to make eye contact.

"You truly think you know a person until they scar you for life."

"I this about your companion Bakugou Katsuki?"

"No, if it were, it would've been simple, but there was proof that it wasn't him"

* * *

_11:02:31_

_BMCP00142_

_Police Interview_

_Room 1_

The blond male sits with his head in his hands gripping his hair. Bleeding fingers from chipped nails and callous fingers dyeing a dirty brown.

"I don't know what happened, I mean, he's always been off on this day, and kept saying it happened a long time ago, but I didn't think he would go this far just to fulfill a promise. I this some form of divine revenge I get for constantly bothering him about it?"

"If you need someone to talk to"

"Nope not happening."

The blond sudden looks up and straight at the officer.

"You need to listen to me. I don't care if you believe me or not, but you will get the same story over 8 times by the time this night is done, and if you don't go down to the mines and look for yourself."

"What's in the mines Kaminari?"

"I've seen what's down there, half of my group has seen what's down there. Mrs. Midoriya's seen what's down there, and I'm probably not the only one who'd give anything to unsee it."

* * *

The final interview that takes place between any of them involves one Midoriya Inko standing on the steps to look an asshole that would otherwise tower above her in the eye, and delivers a punch to his jaw. She than proceeds to scold the grown man about what his behavior has done to all of these children and that she will sue his company for everything he's worth.

It's the teens that try their best to hold the woman back.

The man ends up being held back by the police himself as he goes to retaliate.

"You think you can get to me woman! I have all the lawyers I need to take you down." Todoroki Enji glowers down at the small woman, sneering as she spits at him.

"That means nothing in the face of evidence." and with that she walks off towards the large jeep that a teen is loading seven muzzled canines into.

"Hey mom, how far away is our new house?" The teen yells as the woman approaches him and the now now seen acting rival who unexpectedly left.

and at the trial the story he tells is completely unbelievable, until The woman, the Teen and himself pull out the cameras they gathered as they were patrolling, and the woman pulls out the contract that both he and the Bakugou kid signed to ensure there would be no legal punishment from either of them towards the other, he never accounted for someone else to find the damn thing, and therefor never planned for it to be used against him.

In the end though it's the abuse he wife sharing how he would force her to go through abuse in the movies she starred in, and two living sons have going through what sort of psychological abuse they went through, his youngest even shares the story behind his scar, and the pages from a journal written by one who was deceased that do him in.

Those are the things that ruins him in the end.

As he's lead away from the courtroom by the officers overseeing the whole trial, The remaining Todoroki family meets with the Midoriya-Yagi's and thanks the trio profusely for saving their family from that man.

It's a few days later, as the survivors of that night gather to introduce family members and watch the film that was shot. They can say they've easily became heroes that night, and if there was anything to change about that night, they probably wouldn't even try

**A/N Booyah, I'm done in a sense. If there are any questions you'd like answered, or something you'd like to see in the aftermath, just comment.**

**On another note, Kudos to you guys for sticking with me this far, next video game crossover I'm thinking on doing is either Last of Us or Resident Evil 7. Leave comment below for what you'd like to read and what you think some character placement should be."**


End file.
